Az utolsó első nap
by lexisss
Summary: Szélörvény II. / első része: Amikor az égbolt sírni kezd /SxT/ Visszatérni a kerékvágásba, szépen lassan, több felelőséget válalni, új problémákkal számolni, amik egy újabb háború kitörésének jelei lennének? Csak a szokásos...
1. első fejezet

**éééééééééééésssss TÁDÁÁÁ **

**xD Második szezon töltögetem:P**

**Ez is egy bevezetővel kezdődik, maradnak az al-részcímek, vagy hogy nevezzem.**

**Remélem ez a rész is tetszeni fog, és teszek a végére majd ez után egy karaktervázlatot az összes saját emberkémről, akik szerepet kaptak:) (van egy pár...)**

**kérdésekre válaszolok --- ha van :P**

**pozitív kritikát bármikor elfogadok^^**

* * *

II. Az utolsó első nap

**14 hónappal később…**

Hely: Suna, Sabaku ház, délután 16.20. perc.

A lány merengve bámulta a kinti környezetet. A sivár tájak, a melegség, a tűző napsugarak… Otthon érezte magát. Hosszú hetek után végre otthon lehetett.

- Oi Gaara! Itthon vagyok! - szólt vidámat, majd a falnak döntötte legyezőjét, és levette a cipőjét. - Gaara! Kankurou! - kiáltott megint, mire furcsa hangok hallatszottak az emeletről. - Hé! - kiáltott erőteljesen, majd felment, és becsörtett a szobába.

- Hazajöttem, és egy árva szót sem tudtok szó… - félbeharapta mondatát. - Mit csinálsz te a homokban? - kérdezte végül furán nézve az eseményeket.

- Öhm, Temari, ez… szóval… Én csak… Kérdezd Gaarát! - majd elkezdett motoszkálni, de nem jutott semmire se, egy centivel nem került kijjebb a homokból. - Légyszi… Húzz ki, mielőtt meghalok! - kezdett el jajveszékelni. Temari nevetett egyet.

- Baaaka… Jounin létedre még most sem tudod kivédeni a démonmentes Gaarát... Gyenge kis féreg vagy. - hordta le vigyorogva, közben beletúr a homokba, és kihúzta a karját.

- Én is szeretlek… Erről jut eszembe, Gaara az előbb azt mondta, hogy jött valami komolyabb levél neked… - Temari felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Levél? Kitől?

- Tudod, amióta áradozol arról, hogy szeretnél nagyobb felelősséget vállalni, Gaara egyfolytában arról tömi az én fejemet is, hogy mit találjon ki neked. Hát, szerintem itt az ideje már, hogy valamit kiadjon, és ne a fejemet fájdítsa vele… - motyogta miközben porolta magát a homoktól. - Meg persze ezt is visszakapja, csak kerüljön a mai nap folyamán még haza…

- Érzéketlen idióta gyerekek… Komolyan, ti még ennyi év után sem tanultok? Huszonéves létetekre rosszabbak vagytok, mint az óvodások. Nem csodálom, hogy egy barátnőtök sincs…

- Mondod te, aki egyfolytában összeveri a férfiakat… - mormogta.

- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza. Kankurou védekező helyzetbe tette a kezét, közben legyezgette magát.

- Semmi! Semmi! – Temari vigyorgott.

- Habár az a kunoichi elég sokat járkál mostanában az irodába… - kezdte el gondolatát. - Miért is járt a múltkor Gaaránál? Te is tudod, ott voltál… Öhm, jah, persze! Valami gyümölcs és zöldség termesztési javaslatot akart benyújtani… vagy mi… - Kankurou kezdett vörösödni, majd elfordította a fejét.

- Ami sikeresen is ment… - dünnyögte, mint egy gyerek.

Mikor kiléptek a házból az utcán levőek köszöntötték Kakurout

- És én meg levegő vagyok? Mire véljem ezt? - kérdezte mosolygova Temari a gyerekektől, akik egyből integettek neki is, majd folytatták a futkározást. Kis manók.

- Biztos elijesztetted őket. Félelmetes vagy. - mondta, mire Temari kinyújtotta rá a nyelvét. Kankurou horkantott egyet. - És még én vagyok a gyerekes?

- Miért voltál homokban egyébként? - kérdezte testvérétől.

- Uh… Gaara megtiltotta, hogy megnézzem a leveleket… és hát… Szuper titkos dolgok voltak, amit csak Gaarának szabadott...öhm…olvasnia, ja…ennyi. – Temari felráncolta homlokát.

- Ezért temetett homokba? Ki kellett volna tépnie a nyelvedet… - mondta mosolyogva.

- Ne adj neki tippeket! - kiáltott ijedten rá, mire nővére ráugrott hátulról, és átkarolta.

- Jaj, ugyanmár, Kankurou!

- Temari! Ne az utcán! – azzal gyorsan lekaparta magáról, és gyorsan körbenézett. - Még a végén azt hiszik, közöm van hozzád. - Erre Temarin gyors hangulatváltozás következett be, és egy nagyot lekervert neki.

- Majd én megmutatom, kihez is tartozol te! TE…-

- Temari, Kankurou… Mi folyik itt? – a hangra mindketten fölnéztek.

- G-gaara! - dadogta Kankurou miközben Temari folytogatta kezeivel.

- Temari, engedd el. Még ne öld meg. - Temari rosszaló pillantást vetett rá, majd elengedte és sóhajtott. Gaara tekintete, mint mindig, most is sziklaszilárd volt.

- Ünneprontó… - motyogta.

- Olyanok vagytok, mint a gyerekek. Mi vagyok én, óvóbácsi? Lejárattok az emberek előtt. - mondta, mire mindketten bevágták a durcát.

- Erről ennyit, hogy egy huszonöt éves nő mennyire felelősségteljes… - mondta végül Gaara homlokára téve az egyik kezét. - Gyertek velem, Temari, veled úgy is akartam beszélni. Ja, és Kankurou… Volt egy lány az előbb az irodában. Valami –

- Kara? - kérdezte boldogabban, majd Temari megköszörülte a torkát, közben erősen vigyorgott.

- Kara… Igen. Azt mondta, feltétlenül keresd fel, mert gondja akadt valamivel, és te vagy az egyetlen, aki segíthet neki. Azt már nem mondta, hogy mivel volt problémája. - mondta tovább Gaara.

- Ne, Temari NE szólj egy szót sem! - kiáltott nővérére, aki ártatlanul nézett rá, mintha semmit sem hallott volna.

- Nem akartam én semmit sem mondani…

- Induljunk, még van egy kis elintéznivalóm. - mondta Gaara, majd elindult a központ felé.

- Ja ne! - búcsúzott Kankurou. - Ne várjatok ma vacsorára, rendben? Úgy se akartam, hogy mérgezett egér kerüljön a sültbe.

- Te kis barom! Gyere csak vissza! Majd kapsz tőlem olyat, hogy-!

- Temari, Konohából üzentek neked. - vágta félbe. Egy percig csendben áltt mereven, majd lassan elindult, és Gaara is felvette a tempót.

- Konoha? - kérdezte halkan újra.

- A Hokage pecsétje volt rajta.

- Mit akarnak? - kérdezte hiegebben, mint amilyen szokott lenni, majd megigazította az obiját. Ideges volt, ezt Gaara tiszán látta.

- A Chunin vizsgára szeretnék, ha a csapatokat leregisztrálnánk, mielőtt lejár a határidő. És ezzel kapcsolatban szeretnék veled beszélni. Egy új feladatot szeretnék rád bízni. - kezdte érekelni Temarit.

- Feladat? Gaara, most jöttem haza! - mondta kicsit fáradtan.

- Az ehhez kapcsolódó személyek már fennt vannak az irodában. - felvonta szemöldökét.

- Személyek? - majd beléptek az épületbe, ahol a lépcső felé vették az irányt.

- Két hetet kaptok, utána elindultok Konohába. A vizsga egy hónapon belül megkezdődik. - Temari nevetett egyet lágyan, közben Gaara kinyitotta az ajtót az irodába.

- Gaara, ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy-

- Bemutatom az új csapatod.  
- GAARA SENSEI! - kiáltott a kislány. Úgy tizennégy lehetett. Temari felemelte a kezét, hogy kérdezzen valamit, de inkább visszaszívta, és sóajtott egyet begörnyedt háttal.

_Gaara… Hogy tehetted ezt velem…?_

A gyerekek elkezdtek sugdolózni.

- Hé, most akkor ki is ez? - kérdezte a vöröshajú fiú. Arca tele volt szeplőkkel. A mellette lévő szőke tüsi hajú lány megütötte a fejét.

- Hogy, hogy ki ez?! Ő Gaara sama nővére, te idióta! BAKA!

- Oi! Nichie! Ez fáj!

- Könyörgöm, legalább itt ne verekedjetek… - nyafogott a harmadik, kezét a homlokára téve, csukott szemmel.

- Holnap reggel kérek egy nevezési papírt, addig most egyedül hagylak egy kicsit velük. Sok sikert, Temari sensei. – Temarinak még annyi ideje sem volt, hogy megkérdezze a nevüket, Gaara kiment és rácsukta az ajtót.

- De… Gaara… - nem tért magához. Előtte három kölyök volt, miszerint ő az új csapatvezetőjük. Remek… Egyszerűen remek…

- Temari san… - kérdezte a lány, mire Temari felvett egy kedvesnek próbálok lenni arcot, egy kényszermosollyal. – Minden rendben? – mostmár a két fiú is csatlakozott hozzá.

- Valami van az arcomon? - kérezte hirtelen Temari. - Miért néztek így? – a kislány elmosolyodott.

- Te vagy akkor az új senseiünk?

A kis tökmagok tekintete olyan édes volt. Viszonylag jófejek voltak - eddig… Temari bólintott.

- Jah, nagyon úgy néz ki… - majd sóhajtott megint egy nagyot, hogy erőt vegyen. - Mi a nevetek? – a lány előállt, hogy elkezdje.

- Miyako Michi, tizennégy éves. - mondta boldogan. _/gyönyörű gyermek_

- Arata Emori, tizennégy._ /friss, új_

- Hideki Mugito, szintén… - válaszolt unottan. _/ kiválóság_

Temari pislogott páart, amíg elismételte őket, hogy megjegyezze.

- Szóval… Most jöttetek az akadémiáról?

- Nem, dehogy is! - kiáltott Emori. - Már vagy két éve nem járunk… Csak, most nem volt senki, aki vigyen minket a chunin vizsgára.

- Rendben... A helyzet a következő. Mivel én új vagyok ilyen szituban, ezért ne vegyétek a kirohanásaimat komolyan az első pár órában. Ami viszont fontos… - azzal odament Gaara asztalához, hogy előkotorjon valamit.

- Hé, az a Kazekage asztala… - suttogta Emori, mire Nichie megint rászólt.

- Na és? Hiszen testvérek.

- Á, itt is van… - mondta Temari, majd elővett a fiókból egy vékony kis dossziét, és elkezdte lapozni. - Itt vannak a képességeitek felírva, és minden egyéb küldetésetek… Értem. Szóval Emori, te… Oh, te a zöldségtermesztő fia vagy? - nézett fel a lapokból.

- Igen… Mi van vele? - Temari mosolygott.

- A nővéred Kara, ugye? - a fiú bólintott.

_Bingó… _- vigyorgott a jounin.

- Ha hazaértél, lenniél szíves bekopogni a nővéredhez, és megüzenni annak az idióta barátjának, hogy legyen szíves hazafáradni, különben szétszedem a bábjait, és egyesével töröm szét a bordáit legközelebb, ha nem hajlanó visszajönni? – a kicsik tág szemmel nézték a nőt. Huhh… Félelmetes… - gondolták magukban egy pillanatig.

- Rendben… - motyogta.

- Akkor ezzel is megvolnánk.-mondta boldogan. - Mit is akartam mondani… Ha ezt most gyorsan átnézem, mehettek is haza, rendben? Csak egy perc… - majd tovább nézte a mappát, és lapozott. - Mugito. - kérdezte komolyan a fiút hirtelen.

- Tessék? - kérdezte halkan.

- Mikor volt az A típusú feladatotok? - kérdezte. - Hiszen ezeket, nem egykönnyen adják ki, és-

- Igazából… Véletlenül kaptuk ki. - vágott a szavába Mugito. - Kazekage sama mondta, hogy van egy C rangú misszió, amit el is kellett vállalni. Egy sima védekezési gyakorlatnak megfelelt volna.

- De aztán kiderült, hogy az a személy, akit viszünk a hercegnő utódja, aki igazából az ikertesvére volt annak, aki ránk támadt… Az volt az tizedik küldetésünk Ena senseijel. Aztán verekedtünk, meg minden, elkaptuk a rosszat, meg ilyesmi… - mesélte Emori.

- Ena? Ismerős ez a név… Azt hiszem egyszer dolgoztam vele, még amikor fiatalabb koromban… De már nem tudom milyen feladat volt az. - mormogta Temari magának.

- Tíz hónapja történt. A hercegnő a trónra került, happy end... Nem volt semmi lényeges abban a feladatban. - hadarta gyorsan le Michi, miközben tördelte a kezét.

- De hát, akkor miért jelöltek mi most senseijeteknek? Hol van Ena? - kérdezte kíváncsian. Emori szemei elszomordtak, Mugito is csöndben maradt.

- A sensei azt mondta, ha átnézte, haza mehetünk, nem? - kérdezte morcosabban egy kicsit a lány. - Haza kellene érnem, várnak. - Temari egy pillanatig furcsálta, majd bólintott.

- Rendben, menjetek, de holnap korán reggel várok mindenkit itt Gaa-, akarom mondani az irodában, rendben?

- Rendben! Akkor holnap! - kiáltott Emori és Michi, majd kiszaladtak a szobából. Csak Mugito maradt még mellette. Temari ránézett a gyerekre.

- Te nem mész Mugito? - kérdezte. A fiú bólintott, majd följebb hajolt Temarihoz.

- Ena sensei meghalt az akció közben. - mondta szomorúan. - Michi azóta nem beszél a mamájáról… - Temari hirtelen megtorpant.

- Ena lánya? - kérdezte kicsit magától, majd eszébe jutott. - Hát persze… Miyako Ena volt a neve. Hogy nem jutott eszembe… - kicsit szidta magát, amiért nem jutott előbb eszébe. - Nem csoda, hogy Michi nem akart tovább itt maradni. - majd a fiúra nézett. - Köszönöm Mugito. – azzal megsimogatta a fejét. - Holnap találkozunk, oké?

- Viszlát Temari sensei! - búcsúzott, majd ő kis kirohant az ajtón, pont akkor, mikor bejött Gaara, aki mosolygott. MOSOLYGOTT??!!MI A-?

- Nos? Jól haladtok, úgy látom. - jegyezte meg.

- Igen, egész jó fejek. Így első ránézésre. - mosolygott.

- Szóval, akkor elviszed őket a chunin vizsgára?

- Vállalom. Enaért is. Jó barátnőm volt, amikor mentünk egyszer együtt egy küldetésre.

- Igen. Tavaly halt meg. Addig nem volt nekik senki, aki vállalta volna őket.

- Hallottam. Sajnálom.

- Matsuri is volt egy darabig, de aztán elhívták egy másik küldetésre, ahol eléggé súlyosan megsérült, úgyhogy ő sem tudta folytatni. - Temari komolyan nézett öccsére.

- Matsuri megsérült? Mikor?

- Amikor elmentél, utána egy napra hozták be súlyos sérülésekkel.

- Sajnálom Gaara… Tudom, milyen rossz, ha látod valamelyik szeretted…uh…szóval, érted…

- Ugyan. Már jól van. Már egy ideje kiengedték, hála valami csodafűnek.

- Jól van…öhm… Említettél valami levelet, nem? - Gaara odament az asztalához.

- Ide raktam… egy pillanat. Itt is van. - azzal átnyújtotta neki.

Temari kivette a borítékból.

- Szerintem csak valami a chunin vizsgával kapcsolatban. Semmi fontos, hisz ugyanúgy külte eddig a többit is Tsunade. - mondta Gaara, miközben leült a székébe. Temari olvasta a sorokat, majd egyre jobban kezdte szorítani a papírt. Picit remegett a keze. - Temari?

- Semmi baj… - mondta, majd határozottan visszatette a levelet. Az asztalra dobta, és kiment a szobából.

Gaara egy ideig még nézte, ahogy nővére kirohant, majd felkapta a levelet és átovasta.

- Temari. A chunin vizsgák ideje megint elérkezett. Szeretnénk, ha megtennéd a szokásos látogatást, feltehetőleg, ha még mindig tartod magad az eddigi posztodhoz. Ha vállalnád a kivezetést a csapattal, teszek mellétek egy kísérőt, egy ANBU-t, és végig kísérnek titeket az úton majd. A további információkról, ha itt leszel. Üdvözlettel, Tsunade.

Oh… - Gaara összegyűrte a levelet, majd a kukába dobta. - Valaki meg fog halni... – majd ugyanazzal a hidegvérrel nézett ki az ablakon, és még elcsípte, ahogy Temari elszáguld az utcán, súlyos nyomokat hagyva a földön amerre ment.

- Uh… Nem lennék Kankurou helyében, ha hazaér…

„_Konoha…"_

* * *

Karakterek: íme

**Arata Emori** - 14 - genin  
-vörös haja van, némi szeplővel (de azért helyes)  
-villám és víz használó / valamint az egyetlen a csapatból, aki két elemet birtokol jelenleg  
-van egy nővére, Kara, aki Kankurou barátnője //hehh, adtam egy kis szerepet neki//  
-Zöldségtermesztő családból származik, és a családja nagyon fontos szerepet játszik a falu ellátásában  
-és ki nem állhatja, ha valaki beszól neki  
-Michi, a lány csapattársa rendszeresen megveri, de részben bűntudatot érez iránta

**Hideki Mugito** - 14 - genin  
-föld felhasználó / ami részben kekkeigenkai (remélem h így írják nem vaok bizti benne) vérvonalképesség, az a lényeg (h vki tudja, szóljon^^)  
-barna hajú, ügyes reflexekkel megáldott, nagyon gyors  
-édesanyjával él, apja meghalt pár évvel később, amikor akadémiai tanuló lett  
-szeret versengeni, de tud a fejével gondolkozni / enyhe Sasuke viselkedés/ és tud komoly döntéseket hozni, valamint nagyon felelősségteljes

**Miyako Michi** - 14 - genin  
-víz felhasználó  
-rövid szőke haja van /nagyon fiús/  
-árva, miután apja születésénél meghalt, anyját pedig a szeme láttára győzték le /aki meg akarta őket védeni/ egy balul végződő akcióban.  
-anyja neve Ena, aki egyben a csapatkapitány is volt  
sosem bocsájtotta meg magának, hogy hagyták, hogy feláldozza értük az életét, és Emori szintén tudja ezt.  
-szoros kapcsolata van Emorival, de ez inkább csak testvéri barátság, kisöcsiként tekint rá /meg néha olyan hülye is/  
-nagyon heves, közepes erősségű technikákat használ

**Akik később szerepet kapnak:**

**Waki** - köd ninja - jounin // közel áll a fű területéhez, mert a családja onnan ered  
**Romi **- fű ninja - jounin // Temari nagyon nem csípi a modorát, túlságosan is hasonlítanak/

**A testvérpár:  
***Izumi - 14 - lány  
*Hayate - 15 - fiú  
-Sensei: Kaeda sensei, jounin // hó országából, de konohai kémek  
- "társ" : Hanabi sensei / Hinata testvére - egy pár Kaedával, habár kapcsolatuk titkos //

**Na ennyi^^**


	2. második fejezet

**FONTOS, HOGY OLVASSAD AZ ELŐZŐ RÉSZT, KÜLÖNBEN NEM ÉRTED! csak gondoltam...megjegyzem...**

**Ez egy nagyon fontos rész, már azért is, mert rá kell majd jönnötök, hogy ez fele jó részt nem igaz:P  
remélem érhető... / párszor már megkaptam, hogy néha nehéz megérteni a menetet/ sorry ha van helyesírási hiba, erről már sokadjára beszélek xD valamint A naruto nem hozzám tartozik x)  
(C) Kishimoto**

* * *

Álmatlan éjszaka…

_- Szép napot. Mi újság van?_

_- Semmi különös… Továbbra is hulla sötét van._

_- Ez igaz…_

_- Hogy van a karod? - a személy fintorgott egyet._

_- Jobban, köszönöm… Miért is törted el egyébként?_

_- Már nem tudom… Túl problémás volt, nem? - az idősebb férfi nevetett._

_- Shikamaru, végre te vagy az._

_- Többé-kevésbé…_

_- Örülök, hogy végre normálisan beszélgethetünk. Hallottam, hogy Ibiki behozta neked az anyagokat._

_- Igen. De csak arra emlékszem, hogy volt egy korábbi életem. Többre nem igazán. A nevek néha még most is nehézkesek._

_- Hehh. De tudod, én ki vagyok, nem? - a fiú mosolygott._

_- Nem, apa nem tudom… Ne tegyél ilyen problémás kérdéseket fel nekem légy szíves…_

_- Akkor úgy kérdezem… Kiről tudsz?_

_- Most soroljam el? - kérdezte nyafogva, de a férfi csak bólintott. - Anya, te, Ino, Chouji, Asuma sensei, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai sensei… meg a többi. - sóhajtott. - Muszáj? - a férfi csak nevetett egyet._

_- Csak meg akartam nézni meddig bírod elsorolni anélkül, hogy panaszkodnál, ha! - azzal tovább nevetett._

_Tökfej…_

_- Apa..._

_- Tessék? - hagyta abba a nevetést._

_- Meddig kell még itt lennem? - a férfi öszekucsolta a kezét, majd fölvette a komoly kisugárzást._

_- Amíg Tsunade sama azt nem mondja._

_- Már vagy három hónapja itt ülök! Szeretnék végre kijutni innen! Már szinte mindenre emlékszem!_

_- Itt nem arról van szó, mennyit tudsz, Shikamaru. Arról van szó, ki tudja ezt. Vagy ki akarja tudni ezt. Tsunade sama mondta ezt neked, nem?_

_- Tch… Ez hülyeség. Én vagyok én, miért kell akkor?! - kérdezte ingerülten, és rácsapott az asztalra. Shikaku lehajtotta a fejét, és lehunyta a szemét._

_- Pont ez az, Shikamaru. Nem veszed észre? Az, hogy ingerültebb vagy, minden egyes kitörésed, ezek nem hozzád tartoznak. Lehet, hogy te vagy az… De nem Shikamaru törte el a karomat két hónappal ezelőtt, miközben Shogit játszottunk…_

_Shikamaru csöndben maradt. Haraggal teli szeme fájdalommá alakult. Tisztán emlékezett arra a napra. Akkora barom volt… Három ninjának kellett bejönnie, nehogy megölje őt… Kicsit sem vágyódott vissza abba a szituációba._

_- Mi történt velem? Miért nem tudom, ki vagyok… Vajon miket felejtettem el még, ami számomra fontos volt… Vagy kiket. - az utolsóra Shikaku összehúzta szemöldökét._

_- Ha készen állsz a válaszra, visszajövök. És akkor talán Tsunade sama el tud az igazi Shikamaruval beszélgetni._

_- De már bennt volt Inoichi is. Ha ő nem tudott, akkor Tsunade…_

_- Csak ne add fel a reményt, fiam. Az, aki a fiam, egy pillantás alapján felismerném. - a férfi felkellt, és az ülő fia vállaira tette a kezét. - És te már jó úton haladsz._

_- Már hiányzik a napfény… Kínos, hogy ezt mondom, de… valami még hiányzik.-Shikaku csak hümmögött egyet._

_- Majd egyszer rájössz, fiam ne aggódj. Mindennek eljön a maga ideje._

_- Ja… Csak győzzem kivárni…_

_- Ne aggódj. Ha rájössz, mi az, amire szükséged van, seperc alatt vissza fog állítani szolgálatba a Hokage. - majd horkantott egyet, és kopogott a vasajtón._

_- Áh… akkor inkább még várok egy kicsit… Nem kell engem ugráltatni állandóan… Ez aztán a legkevésbé hiányzik. - Shikaku nevetett egyet._

_- Holnap találkozunk, anyád csomagol bentót. A kedvencedet csinálja. - mosolygott._

_- Ja… Szia… - majd folytatta a napját a megszokott módon, ahogy eddig eltelt. Elővett egy cigarettát, és az öngyújtót._

_- Asuma sensei… Te miért nem jössz látogatni? - kérdezte találóan, majd meggyújtotta a cigarettát. - Tch… legalább a szellemed lejöhetne egy kicsit. A végén, még megőrülök, hogy itt magamban beszélgetek… - bele szívott, és kifújjta lassan a füstöt. Előtte hevertek az iratok, amik az eddigi életét szemügyre vették. Csak három emberre nem emlékezett._

_- Sabaku, Sabaku, Sabaku… Merre vagytok, eh?_

**Az ébresztő…**

_- Eh…?-egy álmos fiú hajolt ki az ágyából. - Rohadt óra… - azzal lecsapta. Egy pár percig még meredt előre, majd ásított egyet, és visszafeküdt az ágyába._

_Ma is egy újabb értelmes nap… Legszívesebben aludnék még pár órát… Tegnap is felhúzom az órát, hogy ma biztosan felébredjek, erre ma lecsapom… Most mehetek venni egy újat… Tch. Micsoda kín… _

_A fiú nagy nehezen kikászálódott végre, majd fölvette a ruháját, amit szintén előző este rakott ki, hogy a reggel ne panaszkodjon. Hogy az milyen problémás volt az előző este…Ha más ezt tudná…Tch…_

_- Shikamaru! - hallott egyszer csak egy kiáltást az ajtónál. - Shikamaruuu! - megint…_

_Ami rosszabb a reggeli óránál, az a reggeli Ino…_

_- Shika-!!_

_- Hoi… Mi van? - jelent meg az ajtóban felöltözve, mire Ino oldalba vágta._

_- Hoi? Semmi jó reggelt Ino, hogy vagy?! Tch…Az emlékezetedből legalább ennek vehetted volna hasznát, ha eltűnt volna… Gyere igyekezz, tudod, hogy ma van a nagy nap! Jönnek a többi faluból!_

_- Mintha az engem annyira érdekelne… - nyafogott, de Ino megragadta, és elrángatta magával a falu kapuja felé. Össze visszarohantak, megállás nélkül, ami szinte természetes volt Inónál. Közben fölszedte Chojit is, aki a rohanás közben hullajtotta a chips darabkáit is._

_Milyen kínos…_

_- Ugyan már!!! Jönnek a homokból is!!! Ne legyél már ennyire morcos!_

_- Ino… Tsunade már átadta az üzenetet, hogy nem a nagykövettel fogok foglalkozni… - Ino pislogott párat, amíg leesett neki az üzenet. Mire megállt, már a kapuban álltak mindannyian._

_- Oh… - majd összerakta a két kezét. - Magyarul semmi szükség nem volt rá, hogy most iderángassalak titeket… - motyogta, majd bűnbánóan nézett Shikamarura. A fiú sóhajtott egyet, Choji közben habzsolva figyelte a kettejük közti jelenetet._

_- Nem… - Inónak hirtelen kitágultak a szemei, és el kezdett szélesedni a mosolya. - Mit vigyorogsz? Amúgy… a nagykövet helyett az ő idegesítő csapatukat kaptam… Tudod mennyi kínnal fog ez még pluszban járni? - kérdezte fárasztóan. Choji megköszörülte a torkát, Ino pedig elkezdett kuncogni, miközben a szája elé tette a kezét._

_- Kit nem tartasz te problémásnak, Nara? Fogadjunk, hogy megint elaludtál… Látszik a fejeden. Ma a megszokottnál is laposabb… - hallotta a háta mögül. Shikamaru nyelt egyet, majd újra sóhajtott, mielőtt megfordult volna._

_- Az Istenért nem szóltatok volna, hogy itt van a hátam mögött, ugye? - mikor szembe találta magát vele, egy pillanatra azt hitte, még mindig alszik._

_Teljesen megváltozott, amióta utoljára látta. Egyedül a haja maradt a régi… Az a szőke haja…_

_Régi fekete kimonóját most egy lila kétrészes szoknya és felső megoldás váltotta fel. A fejpántja a nyakában lógott, csak úgy, mint amikor kisebbek voltak. A lábain most még több hálós harisnya volt, szinte az egész lábát befedte, kivéve térdtől lefelé, ahol egy magasszárú ujjatlan csizma volt most a régi fekete cipellők helyett. És az obija megmaradt a régi rubin vörös színben, és persze… a másféltonnás legyezője…_

_- Haló, elmentek hazulról, vagy mi? Azt kérted mindig, ne zúzzalak péppé, ha ilyen vagy. Hát most legyél is hálás, mert legszívesebben itt helyben megtenném. Helyette legyél szíves engem, és a __**csapatomat**__ elhelyezni a szállásunkon. - mondta komolyan. És tényleg semmi vicc nem volt a hangjában. Mikor előre indult Inóhoz, aki tárt karokkal várta, maga mögött hagyta a gyerekeket, Shikamaru pedig a legvégéről figyelte őket. Shikamaru lehajolt a barna hajú fiúhoz.  
- Hé… Egész úton így viselkedett? - kérdezte suttogva. A fiú egy pillanatra megrettent, ahogy hirtelen megjelent mellette, aztán hümmögött egyet._

_- Hát... Az út első felén még egész normális volt… De a mai nap, főleg amikor már közeledtünk a kapuhoz az elmúlt másfél órában, eléggé ki volt akadva… Még sosem láttam Temari san-t így… - Shikamarut végigjárta a hideg. - Félelmetes volt… - magyarázta a fiú._

_- Azt elhiszem. - mondta Shikamaru teljesen rémülten. A következő talán az lesz, hogy berántja egy sikátorba és addig kínozza, amíg csak tudja, és amíg kikényszerít belőle valamit. - Milyen kínos… - a fiú elkezdte tanulmányozni Shikamarut._

_- Szóval a te neved?_

_- Nara Shikamaru, tiéd?_

_- Hideki Mugito… Honnan ismered Temari senseit? - Shikamaru halkan köhögött egyet a kijelentésen._

_- Khm… Öhm… Hát, még amikor fiatalok voltunk… Egy iskolába jártunk. Aztán mikor kiderült, hogy mindketten ninják vagyunk, én lettem az „idegenvezetője"… Bánom azt a napot. Idegesítő egy nőszemély volt. Még most is az. Be nem állt a szája, mindig szétverte a fejemet, aztán valahogy… így. Ki nem állhatjuk egymást. Ennyi a lényeg. – azzal a zsebébe vájta a kezét, és visszafordult a menésirányukba._

_- De még mennyire, de ki nem állhatjuk egymást… Mint egy púp a hátamon. - hallatszott hirtelen a lány hangja._

_- Hát még nekem…_

_- Ne válaszolj vissza! - kiáltott vissza rá, úgy hogy majdnem leesett a feje.  
Remek… Még ijesztőbb lett, mint volt…_

_- Hoi, hoi… Hangos vagy te nő. – mondta az ujját fülénél tartva. Temari elkezdett vörösödni, majd nyúlt a legyezőéért. – Hé, megígérted! - kezdett el védekezni a fiú._

_- De te megint csak kikényszeríted belőlem! - kiáltott, majd elkezdett közeledni felé._

_- Sensei! Sensei! – hallatszott a lányos hang. Megjelent Temari előtt Michi. - Sensei! Emori már megint elrohant! _

_- TESSÉK? Oh… Istenem. – azzal sóhajtott, majd leengedte a legyezőt és visszarakta. – Michi, merre rohant? És hol van Mugito? – kérdezte hirtelen szétnézve._

_- Elrohant, hogy szemmel tartsa! Most történt fél perccel ezelőtt! Temari sensei, Emori egy idióta! Megint bajba fog keveredni! – kiáltott, majd elkezdett magyarázni, hogy mi történhet vele egy idegen faluban, ráadásul idegenként, főleg, ha mindketten eltévednek, és bajba keverednek, ráadásul valamilyen rossza társaságba belefutnak…A szokásos story. – SENSEI!!_

_- Michi! MICHI! - kiáltott egyre hangosabban, hogy szedje végre össze magát. - Semmi baj nem lesz! Te addig elmész Ino-sannal - aki közben bólintott -, hogy lefoglaljuk a szobánkat a vizsga idejére. Én és ez a barom addig elmegyünk megkeresni őket, rendben van? Nem lesz semmi baj, két perc alatt meglesz… Nem kell aggódni. Vegyél nagy levegőt! – kiabált a végén, mert már szinte pánik rohamot kapott szerencsétlen lány. Temari felráncolta homlokát._

_Atya ég, mi lesz ezekkel a vizsgán…?_

_- Shikamaru, ajánlom, hogy legyen valami frappáns ötleted._

_- Mi? ÉN? A te genined! Keresd meg te!_

_Ez…most kiabált? Rám?!_

_- Nara! Ha nem kellett volna veszekedned, talán nem is tűnt el volna! – Shikamaru hitetlenkedve nézett a lányra, aki csak kapkodta a levegőt._

_- Ha nem kellett volna __**elkezdened**__ az egészet, akkor nem kerültél volna ebbe a helyzetbe!_

_- Ha nem kezdtél volna feleselni, nem itt lennénk! - és ekkor, a cérna elszakadt…_

_- Ha nem mentél volna el, már rég máshogy lehetne!_

_- HA NEM VESZTÉL VOLNA SOHA EL, MÉG MINDIG ITT LENNÉK MELLETTED!!-kiabált rá felelősségteljesen, kissé már zihálva. - Ha nem mentél volna arra a rohadt feladatra, minden másképp lenne! - ordított rá. Most már mindenki őket figyelte. Minden járókelő megállt, hogy megbámulja milyen veszekedés folyik. Ino nem győzte nyelni a szavakat. – Ha nem mentél volna el arra a rohadt küldetésre… Nara… - most már visszafojtva beszélt. Hangja csukladozott. Shikamaru csöndben maradt, és keményen tűrte a tekintetét._

_- Hát erről van szó? - kérdezte. - Erről szól ez az egész? – Michi tátott szájjal figyelte őket, közben Ino mellett állt._

_- Ez egy szokás? – kérdezte._

_- Úgy is mondhatjuk. Fél perc múlva, vagy elrohannak, vagy egymás karjaiban kötnek ki.- magyarázta a lánynak, aki egyből megértette miről is beszél._

_- Miért, szerinted miről szól?_

_- Hisz még te mentél el! – hadonászott a kezével._

_- Mert te megváltoztál! – közeledett az orrához, le akarta üvölteni úgy, hogy csak tudta._

_- Hogy megmentselek! - rázta meg végül gyengéden a vállánál. – Hogy megmentselek, Temari… - ismételte halkabban, közben hideg rázta ki a lányt… Olyan rég volt már... Temari szemében megjelent pár könnycsepp, s közben egyre közelebb értek egymáshoz… Mint akkor… És akkor valami hangosan csattant. Shikamaru arca pedig vörösen villogott az ütéstől._

_- Miért?! - azzal megragadta a ruháját és magához húzta. - Miért nem szóltál egy szót sem… Miért...?-Shikamaru megfogta a derekát. Nem érdekelte, hogy megpofozta._

_- Mert nem tudtam ki vagyok. - suttogta neki. Michi megint Inóhoz fordult._

_- Ennyire úúútálják egymást? – Ino szemei elkezdtek könnyezni a boldogságtól._

_- Dehogyis… Csak mindkettő idióta... - mondta szipogva._

_- Olyan rég volt… Én már, -ki vagy te? – közelebb hajolt hozzá, a füle felé._

_- Az, aki mégegyszer nem fogja hagyni, hogy kisétálj azon a kapun... - suttogta a fülébe, mire a szemébe nézett. Valami furcsa volt a tekintetében. Néha még vélt felfedezni olyan pontokat, amik nem hozzá tartoztak… Ez kétségekkel is bombázta őt egy kicsit, de most… Már biztos volt benne, hogy ki ő. Letörölte a szeméből a maradék könnycseppet, bizonyítván, hogy már nagy kislány, és próbálta eltolni magától, de Shikamaru nem engedte._

_- Engedj…_

_- … - nem válaszolt, csak tartotta őt._

_- Shikamaru. Ha ez egy rossz vicc, én esküszöm-!_

_- Abbahagynád már, és megcsókolnál végre?_

_Ezt akarta hallani…_

_A közönség félrebiccentgetett. Ino bőgött. Nichie mosolygott, mint a vadalma, el is feledkezett Emoriról._

_Mikor szétváltak nem szóltak egy szót sem. Nem néztek egymás szemébe. Temari csak gyűrögette Shikamaru mellényének elejét. Oh, hogy milyen régen vártak erre. Ki hitte volna, hogy egyből emlékezhet rá… Hisz… Azt hitte, elfelejtette már…_

_- NARUTO!!! – szakította meg a kiálltás a meghitt csendet. Egy rózsaszín hajzuhatag jelent meg a pár mellett, Narutóval a kezében, aki összevert képét Ino felé forgatta, és kérlelte, hogy mentse meg._

_- Sa… Sa…Sakura chan… - nyögdécselte, közben köpködte maradék fogát. A rózsaszín démon lekevert mégegyet, majd elkezdte hordani fűnek, fának, már szinte kirázta belőle az életet, mikor végre észrevette, hogy egy meghitt kis jelenet zavart meg._

_- Ohh… Ano… - mentegetőzött, közben elvörösödött, mikor a párra pillantott. – Oi! Temari san! Milyen kellemes... öhm… meglepetés? - aztán észrevette, hol van Shikamaru keze... - Oh, látom ez egész gyorsan megvolt Shikamaru. - mondta mosolyogva, majd kaccsintott, mire Temari ellökte magától a szerencsétlen fiút._

_- Csak mert megbocsátottam neked, ne hidd, hogy olyan gyorsan visszatérhetünk a régi kerékvágásba… - magyarázta ráncos szemöldökkel, közben ölbe tette a kezét, és hátat fordított neki. Shikamaru vigyorgott egyet, majd sóhajtott. Kész csoda, hogy eddig nem verte meg így is… A pofon is elég volt tőle. De megérte az árát… - vigyorgott magában tovább._

_- Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Temari san! - kiabált a közben kiszabdult Naruto, majd találkozott Sakura tekintetével. - Uhuh…_

_- Naru-!_

_- Mi történt Sakura? – kérdezte egyszer csak Ino._

_- Eh?-nézett rá egy pillanatig. - Oh, ez az idióta megint összeszedett valami gyereket, és elkedzte tanítani valami baromságra… csak a szokásos. - magyarázta, közben legyintett. Temari szemei tágra nyíltak._

_- Barna hajú fiú volt? Tízennégy körüli? - kérdezte lényegretörően. Sakura bólintott._

_- Miért? - de már nem kapott rá választ, mert Temari elrohant mellette. Ha Narutóval találkozott, csak egy helyről lehetett szó... Az Ichiraku étkezde._

_-Oi! Nőszemély! És én?- kérdezte utána fáradt képpel 'volt egyszer egy' Shikamaru._

_- Szedd össze magad, és csináld a feladatod! Légy egyszer férfi, az Isten szerelmére! - kiáltott vissza, majd lefordult a saroknál. Shikamaru sóhajtott egyet._

_- Nők… Ki érti őket? - Naruto az utolsó lélegvétellel még ciccegett egyet._

_- Nekem mondod? Oi… Sakura…Miért nézel rám így, Sakura… SA-! Auch! Ite… - fogta a feje búbját.  
- Akkor kérlek Ino, vidd a kölyköt a vendégházba, rendben? - Ino bólintott._

_- Hé! Nem vagyok kölyök! - kiáltott Michi, de Ino magával ragadta._

_- Gyere, megmutatom, merre kell menni, majd ők is jönnek utánunk._

_Mindenki elindult a maga dolgára…_

_Temari szelte az utcákat, mögötte rohanó Shikamaru alig győzte kapkodni magát, így végül feladta, és elkezett sétálni, és hagyta, hogy a lány egyedül menjen tovább. Körülbelül öt percet ment, míg elérte végre őket, és mikor odaért, Temari épp földbe döngölte tekintetével mindkét srácot._

_- Tch… Problémás nőszemély…_

_- Eh? Ismerős szavak ezek… No lám, kid sodor erre a szél? – hallotta egyszer csak mögötte egy ismerős embertől. Shikamaru a homlokára tette a kezét._

_- Hát ezt nem hiszem el… - Temari mosolygott._

_- Örvendek… öhm, Kisasszony...? - mondta a kissé ittasan beszélő férfi. Shikamaru közbe avatkozott, mielőtt még elhangzott volna valami kínos dolog._

_- Apa… kérlek. Anya megint ki fogja szorítani belőled a szuszt, ha így állítasz haza. - magyarázta Shikamaru. Shikaku felvonta szemöldökét, jobban megnézve a fia tekintetét._

_- … Ismerlek? Én a csinos hölgyikéhez beszélek.-mondta, majd Temarira mutatott, aki nem győzött vigyorogni. A mellette lévő két fiú nem értette mi folyik itt._

_- Temari sensei… Kik ezek?-a lány nevetett egyet harsányan, majd elkezdte._

_- Az ott, -mutatott az ifjú chuninra.- az ott a világ leglustább bolondja.-mondta öntelten. - Ő pedig az apja.-tette még hozzá a végén. - Nara Shikaku._

_Shikamaru fújt egyet._

_- Mondja a hangos hárpia… Bezzeg engem csak úgy lehet megjegyezni folyton, hogy lusta bolond… - motyogta. Temari érekes tekintetet küldött felé. – Semmi… - válaszolta végül hangosan._

_- Sensei, mehetünk végre? – kérdezte Mugito. _

_- Előbb szeretnék valamit hallani Emoritól. - mondta hangosan kiemelve a szőke jounin. Emori a földre nézett, majd hátracsatolt kézzel megszólalt._

_- Jól van… Bocsánat. Nem fogok elszökni többet…_

_-Majom…_

_-Mit mondtál?! - förmedt Mugitóra._

_- Reménytelen vagy… - azzal megint kezdődött egy gyerekcivakodás, amit Temari ordítása vetett véget. Még Shikaku is a fülére tette a kezét._

_- Ujjuj… Shikamaru, ki ez a rémisztő nő? Csak nem a feleséged? - kérdezte tőle, mire a fia enyhén elpirult közben Temarira nézett, ahogy ordibált. Végül vállat vont._

_- Amilyen problémás, hogy tuti nem lenne elég megkérni a kezét… - Temari fölkapta a fejét megint erre a kijelentésére._

_- Szóval szerinted, nem vagyok elég jó neked? - kérdezte komoly hangon. Shikamaru sóhajtott. Fene a női bonyolult logikát…_

_- Mi az? Kövér vagyok? Mond ki, majd meglátjuk mi fog történni! - tartotta az öklét készenlétben._

_- A nők, problémásak… Temari. Nem vagy kövér. Apa. Nem a feleségem._

_- Még… - szólt közbe Temari, mire Shikamaru meglepődött._

_- Nani? - kérdezett vissza.  
- Mi az? Azt hitted, hogy én nem vagyok olyan lány? Ki ne álmodna a saját esküvőjéről? – jelentette ki holt nyugodtan. Azzal csönd…és-_

_- Hahhahaha! - kitört a nevetés az idősebbik Narából._

_- Apa… - nyöszörgött Shikamaru._

_- Méghogy én nem fogok így végződni! HAHA!! Nem megmondtam, Shikamaru? - azzal átölelte fiát. – Mi csakis a főnökösködő és diktátor nőket fogjuk kifogni, akármi is történjen. - Temari Shikamarura nézett._

_- Főnökösködő?_

_- Diktátor?! Majd adok én olyan diktátort NARA SHIKAKU! – hallatszott egyszer csak. Shikamaru kezdett elsüllyedni a földben. Ennyi szerencséje sem lehet egy napon. Shikaku homlokán egy verejtékcsepp kúszott végig a női hang hallatán._

_- Szerettelek apa… - mondta neki fia._

_- Jaj, édesem! Csak egy kis nyelvbotlás! Tudod, milyen csúf szavak ragasztódnak rám, ha Inoichi és- Auch! Auch!! Oi!_

_- Majd megmutatom, milyen csúf szavakkal tudlak én is inteni, te iszákos vén disznó! Hogy mered magad ninjának nevezni?! Bezzeg a ház körüli munkákat én csináljam, hisz oda való vagyok én! Én etetem a szarvasokat, én takarítok minden áldott nap, én főzök, mosok, rendet rakok utánatok, és mindenekelőtt, én MOSOK!_

_- Ezt már mondtad, anya. - szólt közbe Shikamaru._

_- Te csak maradj csöndben ott fiatalember! Igazán illene végre egy kis felelősséget is válalnod! Te is olyan vagy, mint az apád! Mereven ajánlom, hogy ne olyan iszákos barom legyen belőled, mint belőle, különben-!_

_- Jó napot, Yoshino san! - vágott bele mosolyogva Temari. A nő csak most vette észre, hogy van egy ismerős is köztük._

_- Oh… Temari san? Temari san! Mi szél hozott idefelé? Már rég… nem láttunk… - kezdte nehezen vele a beszélgetést, tudván pontosan, hogy mi miért történt régebben._

_- Örülök, hogy újra látom. Hogy van?_

_- Jaj, kincsem, hagyjad ezt a magázást! Yoshino a nevem. Még a végén túl öregnek néznek. - nevetett. – Látom azért te is kordában tartod itt a dolgokat. Igazán jó dolog, hogy végre van valaki, hogy pórázon tartja azt a szétszórt lusta fiút!-erősen célozgatva a földön épp olvadó zöld flekkre…_

_- Sensei. A papírok. - szólt egyszer csak Emori. Temari visszavette komoly tekintetét._

_- Oh, Istenem… tényleg. Teljesen kiment a fejemből… Shikamaru! - szólt rá, majd elővett az oldal zsebéből egy kisebb tekercset. – Ezt add át a Hokagénak, személyesen én bízlak meg vele, mi addig elmegyünk vissza a szállóba._

_- Csak mihamarabb el innen… - nyöszörögte unatkozva, majd átvette a kezéből, és elindult a központ felé. Azzal Temari a szülőkhöz fordult._

_- Örülök, hogy láttuk egymást. Engedelmükkel, most mennem kell. - mondta tisztelettudóan, majd enyhén megbiccentette a fejét, és elindult a két geninnel._

_- Tudod Shikaku… Egy valamit irigylek a fiatalokban. Tele vannak lehetőséggel.  
- Eh? Úgy érted a fiúnk és a csinos jounin a homokból? Hm… Miért is van ez? - kérdezte teljesen bolond képpel. Yoshino csak sóhajtott egyet. Már az ütés sem érte volna meg…_

_- Mire hazaérünk, ajánlom, hogy kijózanodj… Különben nincs semmiféle kilógás Inoichiékkel, ameddig én azt mondom!_

_- De szívem! Hisz csak egyszeri alkalom volt! – indult a nő trappolásának nyomába._

_- Persze, persze… ahogy az előző hatvanhét…_

**Az a bizonyos tisztázatlan ügy…**

_Mire a nap lement, mindenki a maga helyén volt. Az utolsó csapatok is megérkeztek az hanyatló nap sugaraival, és elfoglalták a szállásaikat, amit még egy másfél hónapig otthonuknak fognak hívni._

_Ugyanis, a chunin vizsga kezdetét vette, és a következő két nap már csak a felkészülés a tornára, ami hamarosan el fog kezdődni._

_Temari föl és leszaladgált az egész szobában, ugrált az iratokért, és reménytelenül tisztította a fegyverét._

_Már két napja nem hallott semmi Shikamaruról, még csak feléjük sem nézett. Nem izgatta konkrétan az ügy, hiszen mi történt köztük… Csupán egy csók… pár… csomó csók… talán…_

_De ez még semmi ok nem volt arra, hogy miért viselkedik így. Michi már a fejét fogta, annyira elege volt az állandó járkálásból. Emorinak szigorúan megtiltották, hogy a gyerekek közelébe kerüljön, vagy bármilyen kapcsolat alakuljon ki köztük, különben három borzalmas nővel kell szembenéznie… Hát nem tartott valami sokáig ez a fogadalom sem._

_Emori ahogy csak tudott, állandóan ellógott. Temari ezért is rágta Mugito és Michi fejét, majd annyiszor szólt rájuk, hogy inkább edzenek, mint sem itt üldögéljenek, Mugito megunta és kiment a hármas számú gyakorló terepre._

_- Michi, legyél szíves azt a tekercset a hátad mögül odaadni… - dünnyögte, miközben szemével még az előző tekercseket bámulta._

_- Azonnal… őfelsége… - adta hozzá a végét halkabban, de így is meghallotta a szőke jounin._

_- Tudod, ti miattatok csinálom ezt az egészet, szóval, jobb lenne, ha tudnál uralkodni magadon! - utasította talán egy kicsit idegesen. Michi levágta elé a tekercseket._

_- Na ebből elég! Mostmár kezem nagyon unni, hogy egész nap csak utasítgatsz minket, közben cseppet sem segítesz abban, hogy talán jobbak legyünk majd a vizsgán! - kiáltott rá. – Hova tűnt az a Temari, aki eddig velünk volt? Mi az ördögért nem segítesz nekünk sensei?! Csak mert az a konohai shinobi nem tűnt fel azóta, még mi is létezünk, az Isten szerelmére! -egy pillanatig kapokodta a szavakat Temari, majd amikor szólásra nyitotta a száját, megs zólalt a csengő. Felnézett, maj Michi sóhajtott._

_- Menj, a herceged már vár… - fogalmazott szarkasztikusan, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, ami előtt álltak, és kirohant a személy oldalán._

_- Hé! Hová ez a nagy sietség? - jött a kérdés a férfitól, de már rég elrohant a lány ahhoz, hogy válaszoljon. Utána a szőkére pillantott._

_- Sikeresen elüldözted… Gratulálok. Látom, a szadista éned még mindig megvan. - mondta, közben invitálva bejött a szobába. A lány egy kissé meglepve becsukta mögötte az ajtót._

_- Te mit csinálsz itt? Nem Sunában kellene lenned? - kérdezte, mire a félarcú férfi komolyan a fölet kezdte páztázni._

_- Temari… Van egy rossz hírem._

_- Baki, ne viccelődj, nem vagyok hangulatban hozzá._

_- Ez most nem játék Temari. Mihamarabb el kell hagynotok a falut. Gaara utasítására. – Temari hirtelen lefagyott. Egy pillanatig még feldolgozta az információt._

_- De…A gyerekek? Velük mi lesz? Mi ez az egész vizsga akkor? – kérdezte kissé riadtan._

_- A falut hamarosan ellepik a különböző falvakból való ninják. Azt hiszem, mondhatom úgy is, kitört a háború… És nem lenne jó, ha a Kazekage húga pont most lenne itt, közben megszállás alá vonják a várost. – a lány arca lassan a feszülttől a rémültig folyamatosan változott. Nem tudott, hogy reagálni erre._

_- H-háború? De hát hogyan?! KIK?! - kérdezte kiabálva tőle. A férfi nem válaszolt. – BAKI! – üvöltött rá mégegyszer, mire a férfi szeme rezzent egyet. Majd egy halk suhanó hang, és egy halk nyögés tőle, közben a fali tükör berepedezett. A hang megnémította mind két személyt. Temari szönyedve néz maga elé, ahol most vér csöpög a földre._

_- Vér…? - kérdezte inkább magától, majd megint hallott egy hangot. És nem tetszett neki._

A következő pillanatban már alulról nézte az eseményeket. És a sötétben egy embert vélt felfedezni fegyverrel a kezében. Zöld szeme volt, és a köpenye csöpögött a vértől.

Azzal a kép elhomályosul, a hangok eltorzulnak. A képzelet furcsa jétékot űz a tulajdonossal, majd a kép megszűnik, és újra sötét van.

Csak egy hangot lehet hallani. A viháncolásét. De körülnéz, és senkit nem lát. A tükör mellette épp oly érintetlen, mint ahogy az előtte is. Semmi repedés nem volt már rajta. Végül sóhajtott, és kirázta a maradék könnyet a szeméből. Kezével kitámasztotta a fejét, és úgy ült ágyán. Teste még mindig remegett kissé.

- Hülye álmok… - suttogta, majd összefogta a haját a szokásos négy lófarokba, és felkellt az ágyból. Kimászott a tükör elé, és belenézett. Tekintete mély, és ijesztő volt, akárcsak az álmai, amiket mostanában birtokolt. Megérintette a felületet, majd összecsukott szemmel összeszedte magát, és összeszorított szemöldökkel a közepére célozva belevágott az öklével. Még most is látta azokat a zöld szemeket maga előtt…

- Nem… Te már nem létezel… Te csak egy rossz emlék vagy… - suttogta, miután a darabok egyesével estek ki a keretből, pár apró sérülést okozva közben a lánynak.

- Hagyj békén… - mondta végül teljesen kedvtelenül, majd nem törődve az üvegarabokkal a földön, átgázolt rajtuk, és kiment az ajtón, lágyan becsukva azt maga mögött.

Egy újabb álmatlan éjszaka, egy lidérccel az árnyékban…


	3. harmadik fejezet

**Jó szórakozást^^ **

* * *

Egy ismerős arc…

A reggel rettentő gyorsan elérkezett. Az indulás reggele.

A geninek a kapunál sorakozva várták tanítójukat, aki az elmúlt egy hétben keményen megdolgoztatta őket, felkészülve a legnehezebb dologra is a vizsgán.

- Jó reggelt… - köszönt álmosan Michie. A mellette lévő két fiú nyújtózkodott, majd a vörös megszólalt.

- Sensei, miért kellett ilyen korán menni? Még mindenki alszik… Még ez is itt. - mutatott maga mellé. Michi horkantott egyet, majd oldalba lökte a fiút.

- Ha te is úgy aludtál volna, ahogy én… Majom.

- Hé!

- Elég gyerekek, nincs kedvem ezt hallgatni kora reggel, oké? - megigazította a homlokán lévő fejpántot, majd elindult a sziklakapu felé.

- Sensei… Mégis miféle dolgok lehetnek egy ilyen vizsgán? – kérdezte óvatosan Mugito. Temari aranyosan nevetett egyet.

- Mintha elmondanám… Az biztos, hogy mindenre fel kell készülnötök. Én a ti időtökben alig három óra alatt teljesítettem a feladatokat. Ezt tőletek is elvárom.

- De sensei!! Hisz az egyik öt napos volt! Hogyan várnád el, hogy teljesítsük, alig három óra alatt?! - kiáltott Nichie, mire Temari nevetett.

- Jaj, gyerekek, csak cukkoltalak titeket! Nem kell aggódni! Annyi időtök lesz, mint a tenger! - megint nevetett, aztán félbeszakította. - Egy pillanat… Honnan tudod, hogy öt napos volt?

Michi aki eddig ideges volt, most verejtékezve a földet bámulta.

- Öhm… Szóbeszéd?

- Kitől… - kérdezte szigorúbban.

- A… öhm… sensei bátyjától?

Csönd. Csönd. Csönd…

- Kankurou meghal.

- Erről jut eszembe, sensei… Kankurou san azt üzente a múltkorról, hogy addig nem megy haza, ameddig szívesen látják nálunk… De persze azt is, hogy ahogy kiteszed a lábadat, első alkalom adtán elviszi a bábokat. Meg azt, hogy költözik… - sorolta Emori.

- Oh? Nagyszerű, végre lesz egy kis helyem a sok romtól. - mosolygott ártatlanul.

**Eközben a házban:**

**- Gaara! Mit keresnek a földön a bábok! Hogy az a- MI AZ ÖRDÖGÖT MŰVELT EZ AZ ELMEBETEG?! TEMARI!!!!**

- Oh, biztos örömmel teszi ezen túl a takarítást. - mondta, majd ördögien nevetett egyet.

A három genin fáradt arccal nézett rá, majd sóhajtottak.

Hosszú lesz ez az út…

- Mellesleg, mikortól lesz a kísérő ANBU itt? – kérdezte Mugito.

- Amint átvágtunk a homokon, vagyis fél napon belül. Az estét már a lombok közt töltjük. Szeretném az utat most két nap alatt megtenni, hogy utána még legyen időnk elrendezkedni.

- KETTŐ?-kiáltott Emori, majd eljátszotta az ájulást. - Meg fogok halni…

- Én fel nem kaparlak onnan… - mondta mit sem törődve előtte Mugito. A homokban fekvő fiú kiköpte a homokot, amit Michi a szájába rúgott.

- Igazi barátok…

- Kevesebb beszéd, gyorsabb tempó! – kiáltott Temari, majd elkezdett gyorsítani. – Már várnak minket, mire vártok?

Emorit lehagyták már vagy tíz méterre, mire felkelt, és utánuk rohant, mint egy őrült.

- HÉ!

Így telt el az első négy óra út, egészen addig, amíg végre kikerültek a sivatagból. A nap már erősen égett a fejük felett, így Temari kénytelen volt lassítani, pontosan tudva, hogy ebben az időszakban veszélyes a közlekedés. Nem csupán a homokviharban.

Rendesen ettek pár falatot, és mire a nap már a négy órai koronába érkezett, már újra talpon voltak, és közel az erdős részhez.

Az élet már teljesen kezdett látszódni, az élőlények megjelentek, és először tűntek fel a fáknál lévő emberek.

Végre megérkeztek a találkozási pontra.

- Végre. Mi tartott idáig? Már kezd sötétedni. – kérdezte az egyik maszkos férfi. Mellette egy sima jounin állt.

- Tudjátok, a melegek eléggé fárasztóak tudnak ám lenni. Hehh… - válaszolt Michi.

- Temari san. - hallotta egyszer csak a fák közül, majd a végén kilépett egy sötét hajú fiú. - Régen nem találkoztunk. Legalább is az elmúlt egy és fél évben nem jöttél a tűz országa közelébe.

- Én is örülök, hogy látlak Kiba… - jegyezte meg piszkálódva, majd levette a legyezőjét. A fiú vigyorgott egyet.

- Semmit sem változtál… Nos, és most minek köszönhetjük ezt a csapatnyi kölyköt?

- Na! - kiáltott Emori.

- Kiba… Ne piszkáld őket. Elég bajuk lesz a chunin vizsgával hamarosan. - kacsintott egyet.

- Ééértem… - majd lehajolt a geninekhez. - Szóval? Mit mesélt ez a csúnya shinobi nektek? - kérdezte őket suttogva. A gyerekek úgy néztek rá, mint egy hülyére. Temari derékra tett kézzel fújt egyet, majd rácsapott Kiba fejére enyhén.

- Baka… Már nem óvodások… - a fiú közben fogta a fejét, ahova kapta az ütést. - Tényleg, hogy vannak a többiek?

- Ha ezzel most úgy érted, a banda, akkor köszönik, élnek még. Habár, Naruto még mindig töri magát, hogy Hokage lehessen, szerintem felesleges… Lee pedig hajszolja magát, mint Guy. Neji lett az új ANBU fekete harcosok vezetője, habár ez szuper titkos…

- Értem. - közben rendezkedett, míg tanítványai kipakolták a hálózsákokat. - És a lányok?

- Oh, Ino és Sakura hozza a formáját. Habár még mindig ki vannak akadva az elmúlt egy év miatt, mikor Sasuke elment…

- Nehezen bírják? Hallottam a hírről…

- Ino mondjuk rá, jól van, csak Sakura viselkedik néha furcsán. Na mindegy… Hinata remekül van, újra elájul, ha Naruto felbukkan, és Tenten is elvan a maga kis dolgaival. Azt hallottam végre sínre kerültek Nejivel.

- Oh? Azt hittem, már sosem jönnek össze. - mosolygott Temari.

- Hát igen… - ezzel kifogytak egy időre a témából. Vagyis, lett volna még valami, de Temari nem tudta, hogy hozza fel… Vagy nem is akarta? Vajon érdemes lett volna felbolygatni az emlékeket? Nesze semmi, fogd meg jól…

- És… van valami… Vagyis… Shikamaru hogy van? - kérdezte óvatosan, teljes hangszint csökkenéssel. Kiba teljesen értette a helyzetet. Érdekes egy társalgás lesz.

- Nos… A körülményekhez képest, azt mondom jól. Néhány emléke már teljesen visszatért, már azt is tudja, hogy meghalt Asuma sensei… - Temari ölbe tett kézzel bámulta a földet. De legmélyén a szíve örült. Legalább még nem ment el a józan esze… És talán túllépett.

- Képzelheted, milyen volt neki elmondani, hogy meghalt, azok után, hogy szinte ő volt ott mellette egészen a halála pillanatáig…

- …

- Nos, hát szerencsére fél évvel az után, hogy megtámadták a falut kiengedték a fogdából, és még fél évig szemmel tartották az ANBU harcosok, a személyiség ingadozások esetén… Én mondjuk, azt sajnálom a legjobban, hogy nem emlékszik egyes dolgokra. Mint például a bál, vagy a hülyüléseink… Igen, azért szerintem neki is hiányzik még egysmás.

- Értem. Tsunade sama visszahelyezte őt?

- Bizony ám! És pity pakk letette a jounin vizsgát… Furcsa volt ám látni… Megesküdtem volna, hogy soha nem fogja letenni. Még a saját apja is meglepődött, amikor beállított az otthonokba, hogy letette a vizsgát, csak úgy, bejelentés nélkül. Azt is hallottam, hogy az anyja hivatalosan is lejáratta, hogy még mindig nincs barátnője..hehe… - nevetett, de egyből megbánta mikor a lányra pillantott.

- Uh… Nem akartam bunkó lenni… Én csak-

- Ugyanmár… Rég volt. És tényleg, semmi jelentősége…

Kiba érezte, hogy ezt ő sem így gondolta. Nem akarta folytatni ezt a beszélgetést így. „_Tapintatlan bunkó…" _- hallatszott a hang a fejében, amit Temari gyorsan el is hesegetett.

- Szóval… Sensei lettél?

- Igen, Gaara rávett… Okos kölykök ezek. - mondta vidámabban, majd lefeküdt oldalt a zsákra.

- Nem lesz velük semmi baj, biztos vagyok benne. Szívósnak tűnnek. - mosolygott.

- Én is így gondolom… - azzal a fiú felkelt, és nyújtózott egyet.

- Na jó, akkor megyek is a dolgomra. Akamaru őrködik majd, és meg szusszantok egy kicsit. Bármi baj van, sikíts! - mondta vidáman, majd intett, és eltűnt az egyik sátorban. Temari letette a fejét, és próbált elaludni. Még akkor is erőltette a szemét, amikor tudta, hogy egy démon férkőzik hozzá egyre közelebb az álmaiban… Ilyenkor kinyitotta a szemét, és oldalra tekintett. Ott aludtak mellette a geninek, épen és sértetlenül. Mennyi mindenen kell még keresztülmenniük… Azzal elsuttogott egy halk mondatot, majd újra befordult, hogy aludjon, és arra az éjszakára végre teljesen elnyomta az álom.

**A szorgos rabszolga…**

Hányszor merült már fel benne az a lehetőség, hogy valami hibát követett el? Hányszor járta már át a borzongás, hogy élete legnagyobb baklövését követte el azzal, hogy hagyta. Hagyta, hogy a dolgok a maguk útjait járják…

Az az észveszejtő árnyék, az a gonosz gondolat, ami az elmúlt évben folyton nyomon követte őt minden egyes álmában. A jelek, ami valami folyamán mégsem tiszták, csupán az emléket jelzik, melyek egykor megvoltak.

Különös dolog az álom… Főleg, ha az álmodók valami kapcsolatot is képesek találni.

- Nara, ha nem igyekszel, Tsunade megöl…

- Hm…

- Nem viccelek. - de semmi reagálás. - Én szóltam… - majd a hang eltűnt, és visszaadta a terepet az álmodozónak.

„_Semmit sem változtál…" _- hallatszott a hang. A sötét hajú fiú felnyitotta a szemét.

- Hm…

„_Hm, mi?"_

- Fogd be. Nem érdekelsz. Állandóan idegesítesz. Legszívesebben betörném a fejedet, ha látnám a tükörben…

„_Hehh…" - _a fiú furán nézett az égre.

- Mit nevetsz most meg? - de a hang csak folytatódott.

„_A minap meg is történt… Heh…"_

- Miről beszélsz? - de nem érkezett semmi válasz neki. - Most bezzeg csöndben maradsz… - közben cipő kopogása hallatszott a kövön, majd valaki berontott az ajtón.

- Tudod, néha nem is tudom, miért tartalak egyáltalán Nara. A munkád nem végzed rendesen, ráadásul semmit nem vagy képes elvállalni, és csak itt ülsz, és bámulsz ki az ablakon, vagy alszol.

- Hm…

- Miért is fizetlek?

- Mert mégis végzem a dolgomat? - erre a nő közelebb jött, és rácsapott az asztalra. A fiú rásandított fél szemével az asztalra. Valamit ráhelyezett.

- Mi is ez? - a szőke nő most dühösen horkantott egyet, majd kifelé vette az irányt.

- Majd rájössz… Ha egyáltalán veszed a fáradtságot, és megcsinálod. - csak ennyit mondott, majd becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. A fiú sóhajtott a nő heves csapkodására, majd elvette az asztalról a papírt, és elkezdte olvasni.

Pár percig pásztázta a sorokat, majd egyszer csak kipattantak a szemei.

- N-nani?! - kiáltott, közben felpattant a székéről. - Tsunade sama! Mégis, mit jelentsen ez?!

Ekkor kopogtak újra.

- Tessék… - mondta a fiú hanyatlóan.

Az ajtón egy nagydarab fiú jött be, hosszú vöröses barna hajjal.

- Oi, Shikamaru. Mi újság? Hoztam o-bentót. Anyukád küldi… meg persze a számlát, amibe került a bevásárlás, amit tegnap kellett volna megcsinálnod…

- … - az eddig mosolygó fiú most elkomolyodott.

- Mi történt? Eléggé… levertnek látszol…

- Semmi Chouji… Csak egy újabb nőszemély teszi kellemetlenné az életemet, a második és harmadik számútól…

- Mert? Ki az első? - kérdezte Chouji.

- Az anyám…

- Oh…-kicsit meglepődött. Nem ezt a választ gondolta. Azt hitte -… de már úgy is régen volt.

- Ráadásul itt van ez az újabb feladat. Ez a nő tönkre akar tenni. - barátja mosolygott rajta.

- Hehh… Azt hiszem, megint nem dolgoztál, és Tsunade rajta kapott. Micsoda katasztrófa.

- De ez most komoly, Chouji… - mondta teljesen hideg hangon. Chouji pislogott egyet.

- Mert? - a fiú sóhajtott.

- Most kivételesen az állásommal fenyegetett meg… És ha az anyám megtudja, hogy kirúgtak, az nagyon problémás lesz…

- Nani? Kirúgtak?! – kérdezte hirtelen ijedten.

- Áh… Csak ha ezt most nem csinálom meg rendesen… Közeleg a chunin vizsga… Én leszek az egyik vezető. - erre nevetett a nagydarab.

- HA! Tudtam, hogy előbb, vagy utóbb rászánod magad! Már épp ideje volt, tudod…

- Ráadásul itt az a csapat a homoktól is… Már problémásnak látszanak, csak úgy, mint annak idején… – magyarázta fájlalóan. Chouji abba hagyta a nevetést, és komoly tekintettel nézett Shikamarura.

- Sunából? – de erre csak megvakargatta a fejét, majd leült a székébe, és elkezdett lapokat pecsételni.

- Ki tudja… Csakúgy, mint azelőtt. Mit gondolsz? … Nagyon csöndben vagy. Chouji? Chouji, nanda?

- Csak… Gondolkoztam… - válaszolt zavartan. – találkoztál már velük?

- Nem… De azt mondják, eléggé kemény egy csapat.

- Értem… - gondolkozott el a fiú, de Shikamaru nem vette le a szemét róla, és megállt a lapozásban is.

- Mi a baj Choji? - kérdezte tőle komoly hangon.

- Öhm… Nandemonai… Most, nekem mennem kell. Csak beugrottam az ebéded miatt… Holnap találkozunk. - mondta hadartan, majd indult is kifelé.

- De hát, még nem is mondtad, hogy- -becsapódott az ajtó… megint.-… mi ütött mindenkibe ma? Tch.

„_Idióta…"_

- Tessék?

„_Nézd, és lásd… Ha néha kitennéd a lábadat, megértenél egy két dolgot."_

- Tudod, egy valamit nem értek. Mit keresel még mindig a fejemben? Hiszen Tsunade kiűzte Kagerut a testemből...

„_Hé! Én csak közvetítem a belső gondolataid! Van itt valami mélyen… De ezt neked kell majd előkaparni."_

- Miről beszélsz?

„_Majd, ha eljön az idő… Még egy kicsit légy türelmes._

_- _Honnan az ördögből tudjam, te barom?! Kageru… - nyafogott.

- Baaka… - hallatszott az ajtóban. A szék kifelé volt fordulva, szóval a belépő személy nem láthatta, hogy ki ül a székben. - Oi. Azt mondták, itt kell letenni a regisztrációt, de amint látom a skizofrén osztályon köthettem ki… Ha lehetne gyorsan? - kérlelte a lány idegesen és mogorván, mire a fiú megfordult, és kivette a lány kezéből a papírt.

- Tch… Ha ennyire sietni akarsz vele… Chunin vizsga, eh? Suna… Neved? – kérdezte udvariatlanul, miközben a lány teljesen megdermedve állt, és remegett a lába.

- Oi… Minden rendben? Azt kérdeztem mi a neved… - azzal felnézett végre rá, és megfagyott a levegő.

Aztán hirtelen egy nagy meleg löket zúdult rájuk. Mindkettőjük tekintete megmerevedett.

- Nara?-kérdezte kissé erőtlenül.

„_Na itt is van a lehetőség!"_

- Mi a-! Fogd már be… - sziszegte halkan magának. A lány levegőt vett, és elhesegette a dolgokat a fejéből.

- Sabaku no Temari. - mondta most már teljes nyugalommal. A fiú már előtte elkezdte az írást.

- Szóval… Csapatod lett? - Temari lassan bólintott egyet, majd elvette a tiszta lapot Nara mellől, és elindult kifelé.

- Várj egy percet… A geninek nevei?

- A papíron vannak. - mondta.

- Rendben… - észrevett, hogy nem tarthatja fel túl sokáig. Nem érezte kellemesnek ezt a beszélgetést.

- Mehetek? - kérdezte türelmetlenül. - Még van egy találkozóm ma Nara. – de a fiú úgy döntött, azért megpróbál egy kedves szót szólni.

- Temari? - kérdezett gyorsan, mielőtt eltűnt volna a lány. Temari meglepődött, hogy a keresztnevén szólította. - Régen nem láttalak…

„_Tökéletes alakítás BAKA! Micsoda hihetetlenül nagy kedvesség sugárzik belőled!"_ - a szőke visszapillantott, majd egy gyenge vigyorral válaszolt.

- Én sem gondoltam volna, hogy épp így találkozunk. Most mennem kell… - majd ő is becsapta az ajtót maga mögött. Egy percnyi szünet következett, majd visszasüppedt a székébe.

- Tch… Kettőszáznegyvenhetedik sikeres becsapódás…

_**Egy nappal ezelőtt…**_

„_- Huhh… Végre itt vagyunk Temari sensei… Azt hittem örökké fog tartani._

_- Idióta. Két nap alatt megtettük. - szólt a szeplős fiúra a szőke lány._

_- Sensei. Hol fogjuk tölteni az éjszakákat? - kérdezte mellérohanva Mugito._

_- A város közepén van egy kisebb szobám, a követség során ott laktam, amit még akkor használtam, amikor gyakran jártam erre… habár, nem tudom, milyen állapotban van, hisz három éve nem jártam szinte itt. - mesélte, miközben intett a kezével a két kapuőrnek._

_- Temari san! - kiáltottak mosolyogva._

_- Izumo san, Kotetsu san. Régen nem láttalak titeket. - mosolygott a lány._

_- Már egy jó ideje, igen… Tsunade sama említette, hogy érkeztek, és mivel itt vagy, meg kell, hogy kérjelek, gyere velünk, mert beszélni szeretne veled egy percre. - Temari elkomolyodott egy kicsit._

_- Rendben… De útközben szeretném a gyerekeket lerakni, nehogy elkeveredjenek. - nézett rájuk._

_- Persze, útba ejtjük. - mondta biccentve Izumo. - Kotetsu, akkor maradj itt, amíg elkísérem őket, rendben?_

_- Mehh?! Miért te?! Én akartam elszökni innen… - mondta sírva az asztalra dőlve. Izumo intett._

_- Kotetsu… fél óra az egész. Legközelebb te mehetsz. - de ő nem hagyta abba a duzzogást. Mint egy ötéves… _

_Temari elindult a geninekkel a Hokage hivatala felé. Körben különféle vásárhelyek voltak, és sokkal több ember volt most, mint eddig bármikor._

_- Izumo san, miért vannak ilyen sokan? - a férfi nevetett._

_- Nem rég jöttek haza a környező falvakból haza a jouninok, és ünneplik a győzelmet. A másik, pedig már mindenki megérkezett a chunin vizsgára._

_- Milyen országokból jöttek? - kérdezte kíváncsian._

_- Tűz, víz, a szél, vagyis ti, a kő és villám, és a hangból is._

_- Hang? - kérdezte komolyan._

_- Tsunade sama átvizsgáltatta őket, mielőtt beengedték volna a faluba. Nincs jele annak, hogy Orchimaruhoz közük lenne. - suttogta halkan. A gyerekek szertefelé néztek, Michi gyakran vágta fejbe Emorit, amiért mindenhez rohangált._

_- Szégyent hozol ránk, te idióta! - üvöltött rá, majd megütötte és megkötözte._

_- Hé! Michi! - szólt rá, mivel a lány elkezdte húzni maga után, mint egy rongydarabot._

_- Fogd be Emori… Ha nem nyúltál volna hozzájuk, nem így lennél. - mondta nyugodtan a mellette sétáló Mugito. Emori elkezdett duzzogni, majd hirtelen felgyorsult a csúszásának tempója, és a lány végigrántotta őt a köves úton. Michi vigyorgott egyet, és elégedetten hümmögött. Ezzel elhallgattatta egy időre. _

_- Miért nem jött vissza, sensei? - kérdezte Temarit a barna hajú fiú. A jounin sóhajtott._

_- Hogy hogy vissza?_

_- Sensei mondta, hogy három éve nem járt a faluban. Miért?_

_- Nem volt dolgom…_

_- De hát Temari san nagykövete volt a homok falunak._

_- Voltam… igen. Elfáradtam az utazásokban… Úgyhogy csak a közeli feladatokat vállaltam el. - Mugito furcsán fürkészte senseie tekintetét._

_- Hm…_

_- Rendben. - szólalt fel a konohai. - Jobb ha siettek, mert Temari senseinek mennie kell._

_- Wakatta! - mondták mindhárman, azzal beviharoztak a kis lakásba. Temari a chunin felé fordult._

_- Nem lesz gond velük… Remélem. Mehetünk._

_Pár percel később már Tsunade ajtaján kopogtattak._

_- Bejöhet! - azzal besétált a két személy._

_- Tsunade sama… - szólt Izumo, erre a nő feléjük fordította székét._

_- Oh, Temari san. – megköszörülte a torkát. - Köszönöm Izumo. Elmehetsz. - a férfi lehajtotta a fejét._

_- Igenis… - azzal egy utolsót pillantott a lányra._

_Miután becsukódott az ajtó, és végre csönd borult a szobára, úgy tűnt, mintha egyikőjük sem akarná elkezdeni a beszélgetést. De aztán valaki mégis elkezdte._

_- Miért hivatott? - kérdezte meg kissé félénken Temari. A Hokage sóhajtott egyet, majd felállt a székéből._

_- Meg kell kérnelek egy hatalmas szívességre… - Temari zavartan figyelte a nőt._

_- Bocsánat, de nem nagyon értem… - a nő a lány elé sétált, és a vállára helyezte a kezét._

_- Nara Shikamaruról van szó… A chunin vizsga során a lehető legkevesebbet érintkezz vele, ha lehetséges. Legalábbis egyelőre._

_Azzal Temari megdöbbenten állt előtte. Most érezte először, hogy köpni, nyelni nem tud._

_- Tessék?_

_- Nem rég még nem emlékezett semmire, ami nem Konohában történt. Nem emlékezett rátok sem, mint ami az iskolás eset után történt. Azonban ez még nem lenne olyan hatalmas probléma, de…_

_- Ezt hogy érti? Mégis miért kellene elkerülnöm? - kezdett egy kis hisztit, de próbált higgadt maradni._

_- Meg kell értened. Miután elmentetek, hosszú hónapokig dolgoztunk rajta, hogy elzárolhassuk az énjeit. Nagy nehezen… de valahogy sikerült kidolgozni egy olyan jutsut, amelynek segítségével megszüntettük ezt a problémát, ám ennek áraként cserébe emlékeket veszített. Vagy száz technikát kutattunk át ezeknek a visszaszerzéséért, de csak annyira jutottunk, hogy meggyengítette azt a bizonyos elkülönítő zárkát... - Temari figyelmesen végighallgatta, néhány szónál összeráncolta a szemöldökét. - Mindezt összevetve… Egy hirtelen erős hatás emlékére visszatérhet minden olyan része, amiről eddig csak tudott… De nagy valószínűséggel már nem ugyanaz a személyiség lenne akkor._

_- Azért akarod, hogy ne találkozzak vele egy ideig, hogy ne törjem meg a jutsut… - válaszolta Temari. - Meg akarod óvni azt a ketrecet._

_-Nincs más választásom. Temari tudom, hogy bármiféle körülmények között nem sikerülne ezeket palástolni. Tekintsd úgy, mint egy… meglepetés? Csak egy kis ideig, amíg megért egy-két dolgot… - még egy percig mindketten gondolkoztak a következő lépésen. Az ablakon kívül csak a madarak károgása hallatszott, és cipőkopogások a folyosón._

_- Rendben... – hallatszott, mielőtt kivágódott a ajtó. Tsunade meglepve fogadta a választ._

_- Arra számítottam, hogy-_

_- Nem tenném meg? - fejezte be helyette. - Én is…_

_- Hm…_

_- Tsunade sama! - szólalt meg most a berontó személy._

_- Shizune, átadtad az üzenetet?_

_- Igen, készen állnak mindenre._

_- Helyes. Temari, arra kell, kérjelek, hogy kövesd Shizunét az épület másik blokkjába. Shikamarut felhivattam az irodába, szóval menned kell._

_- Értem._

_Tsunade bólintott._

_- Igenis… - azzal megindult az ajtó felé._

_- Várj. Csak egyet mondj meg. - erre Temari visszanézett rá. - Miért jöttél mégis vissza most?_

_Shizune is visszafordult az ajtóból, és csendben várta a választ. Temari csak összeszorította enyhén az öklét, majd a padlóról a szőke nőre nézett._

_- Csak szerettem volna valamit megköszönni... És hogy, már rég megbocsátottam neki."_

- Már rég megbocsátottam neki… - ismételte a szavakat a nő asztalára borulva. Hátradőlt és tovább szemlélte az eget bögréjével a kezében. - Nara Shikamaru… Vagy te vagy a legbolondabb elsőszámú idióta shinobi a világon, vagy a legszerencsésebb…

**Beszélgetés**…

- Izumo san… - hallatszott mellőle.

- …Hm?

- Most… Temari san és Nara kun… Szóval…

- Nande Kotetsu? Már elmondtam, nem?

- Jó… Csak nem tudom elhinni. Azok ketten szinte már öt éve folyamatosan együtt lennének. És csak egy ilyen baklövés miatt kell tönkretenni mindazt, amiért eddig fáradoztak? - barátja visszahintázott a székével, és rádőlt az asztalra.

- Mióta vagy te ilyen romantikus, eh? - vigyorgott, mire a másik elpirult.

- … Csak azon gondolkoztam, hogy viselkedjünk, ha mégis kettesben jönnének errefelé. - azzal hátrafelé mutatott.

- Honnan gondolod, hogy-

- Oi, Isumo san! - szakította félbe. - Izumo san! Tsunade sama kéri a látogatottsági adatokat! - mondta a lány.

- Oh… Sakura. Egy pillanat… Tessék. - adta neki oda mosolyogva, aztán észrevette, hogy még van valaki a lány háta mögött.

- Nani? - kérdezte a szőke lány.

- Oi, Izumo, ne bámulj már ennyire, mint egy borjú. Tch… Kotetsu. - szólt a másikhoz. - Nem kapta meg a reggeli kávéját? - kérdezte a fiú. Kotetsu megrázta a fejét.

- Nem erről van szó.-magyarázta mosolyogva, majd intett a lánynak elcsúsztatván Izumót a képből. - Ohayo Temari san! Mi járatban errefelé?

Temari mosolygott egyet, majd Sakura felé mutatott.

- Csak beszélgettünk egy kicsit, így hát elkisértem.

- Igen… Olyan régen nem beszéltünk már, nem igaz, Temari san? - kérdezett vissza Sakura.

- Demo… Kiba, mit csinálsz te itt? - a fiú unottan sóhajtott.

- Én vagyok a homok követe, egészen a vizsgáig. - erre a két járőrnek eltűnt a mosolya.

- De Shikamaruval mi van most? - hangoztatta el Kotetsu, de Izumo gyorsan leütötte.

- Ne is figyeljetek rá… Reggel van. Ilyenkor senki sem normális. - magyarázta vigyorogva.

- Akkor viszem is ezeket Tsunade samának! Arigato! Később még találkozunk! - búcsúzott tőlük. - Oh! Temari san. Bánnád, ha egy késői ebéd mellett beszélnénk meg a többit? Eléggé elhavaztak a papírmunkával a kórházban.

- Ugyan. Semmi baj. Habár attól tartok, nem fog sikerülni. Mennem kell ezzel a kölyökkel itt gyűlésezni… Szerintem estig nem fogok szabadulni. - Kiba és Sakura felráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Kölyök? - kérdezte a fiú. Sakura mosolygott.

- Értem. Akkor talán máskor befejezzük! Ja nee! - mondta, azzal egy füstbombával eltűnt.

- Nekünk is szedelőzködnünk kell… Kiba! - szólt szigorúan Temari, majd a központ felé vette az irányt.

- Megyek már! Várj egy picit!

- Szóval, kezdődik minden előről?-kérdezte Kotetsu kitámasztott fejjel. Isumo sóhajtott.

- Ki tudja… Kit tudja.

- Hát az biztos, hogy az a kettő… Nem mindennapi páros lenne.

- Persze csak ha Tsunade nem választotta volna el őket. – Kotetsu meresztgette a szemét.

- Mit tudsz, amit én nem?

- Hát, sok minden történik a Hokage toronyban… és ha szemfüles vagy, elcsíped a fontosabb híreket. – mosolygott. Kotetsu hunyorított egyet, és hümmögött sértődötten.

- Tudod, hogy mikor fogom mégegyszer hagyni, hogy te kísérd el…

- Felejtsd már el… Egyébként ott jön Shikamaru.

- Ezek tényleg ennyire elkerülték egymást? – Izumo sóhajtott.

- Szerintem ebbenis Tsunade keze van… Direkt Kibát állították mellé, hogy érezze a kölyköt, mielőtt még találkoznának.

- Ez nem fair… Hogy érezhet most Shikamaru?

- Én most ő érte aggódnék a legkevésbé… Egyenlőre még nem is tudja, hogy a faluban van a lány.

- De tudom, hogy nekik volt valami közük egymáshoz… Elég sok is. – Izumo komoly tekintetet küldött felé.

- Azt is tudod, hogy nem szabad erről beszélnünk. Különben is, itt a fiú. - azzal felkelt. - Na mi van? Tsunade végre kiengedett? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Csak töröld le a vigyort a képedről… - motyogta, miközben zsebretett kézzel odavánszorgott. – Jelentés kellene. Csak gyorsan…

- Jujj de türelmetlen valaki.

- Kotetsu, most nincs időm erre… Egyébként, nem láttátok a Sunai embereket? – Izumo felráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Miért érdekel?

- Csak… Egy lapot nem vittek el, és mivel én vagyok a regisztrátor, eléggé nagy probléma lenne, ha emiatt diskvalifikálnák őket. – Kotetsu megbökte barátját.

- Shikamaru! Mi lenne, ha rámbíznád azt a lapot? Majd elszállíttatom neki, és kitöltetem, utána sietek hozzátok.-ajánlotta fel kényelmetlenül vigyorogva. A fiú sóhajtott.

- Nem megy, csak több fáradtságba kerülne… Különben is, beszélnem kell valakivel, úgyhogy-

- VÁRJ! - szakította félbe vigyorogva Kotetsu. – Shikamaru, nem kell ennyire rohannod, tényleg! Megtesszük neked ezt a szívességet, komolyan! Menjél felhőt nézni addig, vagy mi.-nevetett. Shikamaru furcsán nézett rájuk.

- Ennyire el akartok szabadulni innen, vagy van valami hátsó szándék is? Nem vagyok se vak, se hülye. Ha elmozdultok Tsunade leszedi a fejeteket… - mondta ölbetett kézzel. – Szóval. Miért nem szabadna a homok ninjáihoz mennem? - Izumo társa fülébe súgta halkan.

- Ezt most jól megcsináltad, baka…

- De én csak segíteni akartam! – suttogta vissza. Shikamaru fáradt tekintettel meredt rájuk, majd elvette a lapot az asztalról, és elment, mielőtt még valaki megállíthatta volna.

- Most látod mit csináltál! - kiáltott Izumo. - Az a boszorkány mostmár tuti megölet minket! – Kotetsu megnyugtatta, és a vállára rakta a kezét.

- Nem látod, hogy kicsoda volt ez?

- Ki kicsoda… Kotetsu, te tényleg nem ittál kávét, ugye?

- Baka! Nem az! Hát nem érted? Nézd már, hogy milyen gyorsan eltűnt.

- Mert dolga van…

- Mert siet.

- És?

Egy másodpercnyi szünet telt el, és mindkettő vigyorgott.

- Nem láttunk semmit.

- Nem hallottunk semmit.

- Nem tudunk semmiről, és senkiről. – majd Kotetsu sóhajtott, miközben elnyúlt a székén.

- És Shikamaru megint akcióba lendült…

* * *

minő meglepetés...tiszta izgalom volt ez, na deh lesz még jóóó:)

sőt, most lesz a legjobb^^

pozitív kritika mindig elfogadva^^


	4. negyedik fejezet

**Utolsó előtti fejezet :( ennek is mindjárt vége...  
remélem azért teszik^^ ez a rész az egyik kedvencem //vajon miért..?**

* * *

Második este…

Már egész magasan járt a hold, mire Temari végre fellélegezhetett a sok munka alól. A gyerekek folyton folyvást veszekedtek, de már megszokta, szóval nem nagyon törődött vele. Örült, hogy egy cseppnyi szünetet tudott szerezni magának az elmúlt hosszú hét órás megbeszélés után. Még vacsorára sem vágyott annyira lefárasztották, ami nagy szó.

A gyűlés után Kiba elkísérte a szállóig, ahol a gyerekek rászálltak Akamarura, majd nagy nehezen lecibálta a lány őket szerencsétlen állatról, aki annyira megijedt a nagy gyerekseregtől, hogy felkapta Kiba kabátját, és elugrott vele, miközben a fiú kiabált neki, hogy tegye le. Temari egy mosollyal húzta be az ajtaját, majd egy nagy sóhajjal leült a kanapéra.

- Kami… Fáradt vagyok. – nyavalygott, azzal lejjebb csúszott. A gyerekek megint veszekedtek a szomszédos szobában, hallotta a hangjukat.

- Nem! Én akarom a nagyobb ágyat! Hát nem érted?

- De én nem tudok az ablak mellett aludni!!!

- Ezt már megbeszéltük tegnap!

- Igen… úgy, hogy a végén én kiköltöztem miattatok a kanapéra… - hallatszott az utolsó megjegyzés Mugitotól.

Temari hallgatta még egy ideig, majd úgy döntött nem érdekli. Elindult egy nagy levegővel, felkapta dühösen a legyezőjét, és berobban a szoba ajtaján.

- Most már aztán elég volt! Nem lehet miattatok egy nyugodt órám sem?! Emori! Add át azt a fészkes ágyat, de azonnal! Michi, ha nem hagyod abba a nagy ágyas vitáidat, esküszöm, két perc alatt a zöld parkban nézelődhetsz hely után! – kiabált rájuk, miközben mindkettőjük haja megremegett. Ekkor a másik fiú felé pillantott. – Mugito…

- Nem csináltam semmit! – kiáltott mentegetőzve.

- Nem, arra gondolok-

- Esküszöm, hogy nem akartam semmit! Csak egyesek-

- Végighallgatnátok egyszer végre? Az Isten szerelmére, hiszen este kilenc óra van! Sosem fogjátok be szátokat? – kiengedett most végre mindent, ami eddig felhalmozódott benne a kölykök ellen.

- Bocsánat… - nyögte ki a fiú lehajtott fejjel. A szőke jounin végül sóhajtott egyet, és a fiú fejére tette a kezét.

- Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy el kell, hogy menjek most, és szeretném, ha te felügyelnél, amíg távol vagyok.

- De hova megy a sensei?

- Miért Mugitot választotta sensei!!! - csattant fel Emori. Temari fáradtan végignézett rajtuk, közben lépett egyet oldalra ölbetett kézzel. Tudta, hogy úgy is ez lesz. Már kezdi megszokni.

Kölykök…

- Beszélnem kell valakivel, és remélem véletlenül sem álmodtál róla Emori, hogy majd téged bízlak meg azzal, hogy felügyeld a lakásunkat? - a nevén erősen megnyomta a hangját.

- Mikor várhatjuk vissza sensei? – kérdezte illedelmesen Michi. Temari vigyorgott.

- Nem elég későn, hogy holnap ne tudjak felkelni a reggeli edzéshez. – minhárman fáradtan sóhajtottak egyet. A nő fordult egyet, megkoppintotta a legyezőjét a földön, mire az egy tekercsé változott füstfelhő kíséretőben.

- Akkor majd jövök. Ti pedig ágyban legyetek, mire visszaérek! – mondta végül, majd távozott a szobából.

Kis csend után egy hangos puffanást lehetett hallani majd egy ordítást. A geninek gyorsan az ablakhoz siettek.

Óóó igen… Valaki épp most készül meghalni.

Nem sokkal később a főúton.

Az emberek még mindig kint tolongtak, attól függetlenül, hogy már késő tíz óra felé járhatott. Hogy itt milyen felkapottak a helyi étkezdék!

Hallott egy-két obcén megjegyzést is a sikátorok mellett elhaladva, de nem tulajdonított nekik semmiféle figyelmet. Itt annyira mindennaposak már a csetepaték, mint, ahogy minden második ember ninjának áll be.

Nem mintha ellehetne kerülni, hogy ninja váljék belőled, ha egyszer már a háborúba születsz bele.

A következő sarkon befordult, hogy betérjen kedvenc helyére, ahol a legfinomabb a ramen. Nem kis meglepetésére ott találta a világ legnagyobb szájú ninjáját is, nem kis meglepetésére.

Van olyan, hogy ez nem rament eszik?

- Oji-san, a szokásosat kérem. – szólt a lány a kedves szakácsnőnek. Aki épp a tésztát főzte. Mikor felpillantott konyhai pultjából egyből hozzáugrott, és kivett egy két extra tojást a tálból a lánynak egy nagy mosollyal.

- Sabaku-san! Milyen régen nem láttunk már! Mi újság van a túloldalon? Miért nem jöttél hozzánk többet? – kérdezte pattogva, közben kapkodta ki a marhahúst az apja kezéből, és belevágta a levesbe.

- Én is örülök Ayama-san. Köszönöm, minden rendben van nálunk. Tudja, a bátyám intézkedett az élelmiszerellátásról, amiről egyszer levélben írt egy tájékoztatást a húsok felhasználásával kapcsolatban.

- Ó igen! Az már olyan régen volt! De sosem felejtem el a bátyja kedveskedését azzal, hogy az ünnepekkor kimehettünk a belvárosi fesztiválra. Sosem láttam még embert, aki annyi rament meg bírt enni, mint Naruto! – azzal a szőke felé bökött, aki hipnotikus módon falta a rament, tálat tál után.

- Naaa? – nézett fel az említett emberke, majd megpillantotta Temarit. - Nande?! Ayame, még mindig mérges vagy rám? A múltkor ledogoztam… - nyavajgott, majd megpillantotta Temarit. – Eh?? Szőke haj… Nem konohai… öhm… Hogy is hívnak? – a lány felráncolta szemöldökét.

- Már nem is emlékszel? – hangoztatta bosszankodva, majd egyszer csak látta, ahogy a szőke elvigyorodik.

- Szóval igazak a hírek, miszerint leütötted Ebizu senseit a szállónál? – Temari rögtön róka vörös lett, majd kettétörte az evőpálcikáit.

- Milyen gyorsan terjednek a hírek… - motyogta.

- Ez van, ha az embernek sok ismerőse van. Emlékszem, azt is két perc után tudtuk, amikor Shikamaru letette a jounin vizsgát. Azt a ledöbbenést! Életemben nem láttam még öreg Tsunadét olyan szótlanul! - nevetett az emléken, mire Temari összeszorította öklét, szorosan tartva a pálcikákat. Naruto még nevetett egy-kettőt kedvtelenül, majd visszafordult saját táljához, és csak fél szemmel figyelte a lányt sunyin. Mielőtt újra kinyitotta volna a száját, gyorsan közbevágott Temari.

- Köszöni szépen, jól van. Ne aggódj Gaaráért. Tudod, hogy tud vigyázni magára. – mosolygott egyet halványan. Naruto engedett egy meleg mosolyt.

- Remélem is. Különben is… Ha bármi baj lenne, úgy is jönnénk segíteni.- azzal bekanalazott egy újabb szaftos falatot. – Egyébként is… - dünnyögött, miközben szürcsölte a levest. Temari is megkapta végül a tálját, és belekezdett. – Nem régiben találkoztunk is, hiszen Shikamaruval Sunába kellett vinnünk egy fontos iratot a legközelebbi chunin vizsgával kapcsolatban. – és ekkor Temari torkán elakadt a zöldség. Szemeiben könnyek gyűltek össze, majd hangosan elkezdett köhögni, mire a srác gyorsan hátba veregette.

- Oi! OI! Meg ne fulladj!

- Khh… Köszi… - motyogta fuldoklása közben. Még egy utolsót köhögött, majd kitörölte szeméből a könnyeket, és a táljára meredt.

- Mikor voltatok Sunában? – kérdezte erőtlenül. Naruto pislogott egy párat, közben felmérte, hogy már rendbe jött a lány előbbi akciója következtében, aztán válaszolt.

- Ha jól emlékszem pár hónapja volt épp… Azt hiszem négy, vagy három?

- Hm… - nem mondott többet, felkapta az előbbi kiejtett evőpálcikákat, megette a maradék zöldségét és felpattant.

- Ayame, itt a pénz. Nagyon finom volt. Köszönöm szépen. – mosolygott kínosan, majd találkozott a lány tekintetével, aki ugyanazzal a szemmel nézett rá, mint annak idején… Régen…

-Vigyázz magadra Temari san… - mondta halkan a lány, majd bólintott egyet és nézte, ahogy kilép az étkezde területéről.

**Homokóra…**

**  
**- Biztos nincs itt? Sürgős lenne.

- Mondtam már… másfél órája ment el, azt mondta, ne várjuk meg… - mondta kómásan szerencsétlen gyerek. Mondata után ásított egyet. – De ha olyan fontos, nem tudná nekem odaadni?

**- **Nem hinném, hogy engedélyezhető… De talán nem csap agyon az a nő, ha most kivételt teszek… - motyogta, majd elővette a tekercset. A lány pislogott párat, hogy lásson is valamit az írásból.

- Ez mire is kell? – kérdezte lassan. Shikamaru lepillantott a lányra, majd meglátta rajta, hogy mennyire fáradt. Mosolyra húzta el a száját.

- Ne aggódj, nem foglak ezzen traktálni. Csak szeretném, ha ezt odaadnád a csapatvezetőtöknek. – nyugtatta meg, mire a lány pislogott megint kettőt, csak utána bólintott.

- Rendben. – azzal átvette. – De mit mondjak, ki küldte? – kérdezte újra. A fiú arca egy kicsit elkomorodott, majd kiegyenesedett.

- Csak annyit, hogy ezt ott felejtette az irodában. Tudni fogja kitől kapta… - majd megfordult, és a zsebébe tűrte a kezét.

A lány most kicsit jobban kinyitotta a szemét.

- Üdvözlöm Temarit. – mondta még, miközben ballagott el a folyosón. Michi egy ideig még az ajtóban állt a tekercsre meredten, majd megfordult és bement.

Már fél tizenkettő volt…

Mikor Temari visszaért, már hallotta, ahogy az óra elüti a fél kettőt. Elég sokat időzött el a központban. De hát, ki figyeli az időt, ha a tömeg egyszerűen csak sodorta még ilyenkor éjszaka is? Még javában tartott a Sakura fesztivál, ami az előző hétvégén került megrendezésre, és még mindig akadtak túristák, akik meg-megállva csodálták meg a hatalmas virágzó fákat. Még ilyenkor tavasszal és gyönyörű volt a park…

Egész este itt sétált, vagy ült az egyik padon.

Bámulta a csillagokat. Azok a gyönyörű csillagok… Persze nem voltak olyanok, mint otthon náluk, mivel itt azért felhősebb volt kissé az ég. De a hold sokkal szebben világított, mint bármikor. Temarinak már szinte sírhatnéka támadt. Az egykori legfiúsabb lány, akinek huszonéves korára talán benőtt a feje lágya… Íme.

Elgondolkozott az elmúlt éveken. Mennyi minden történt. Mennyi minden történt másképp, mint ahogy azt még egykor eltervezte, mikor nem éltek háborúban… És most. Hol tart most?

Mára egy felelősségteljes jounin, aki végzi a feladatait, mindent egyetlen hiba nélkül. A maximalista. A hibátlan. Az önfejű. A magyányos…

Mindössze ez jutott neki az elmúlt évek alatt. És már a hatalom meg a rang mit se számít…

Halkan lépett be az ajtón, hogy fel ne ébressze a gyerekeket, akiket reélve már az ágyban talált, mire visszaért. Öt óra múlva már mindenki talpon lesz, és végzik is a gyakorlatokat.

Újra egy nap elé fognak nézni, és keményen fognak edzeni a chunin vizsgára.

Belépett a nappaliba, levette a cipőjét, és kirakta a legyező tekercsét a kisasztalra. Egy ideig nézte még a tekercset, majd megpillantott mellette egy másikat. Nem is vette észre, mikor kipakolt… Nagyon fáradt lehetett.

- Mi lehet ez… - kérdezte inkább csak magától, majd elvette és kibontotta.

Ahogy pásztázta a sorokat rájött, hogy a regisztrációs részlegről kapta, amit a vörös pecsét is igazolt a papír végén. Azonban, amikor kihajtott egy újabb hajlatot egy kisebb fecni esett ki a tekercsből. Érdeklődve nézte a padlón, majd felvette, és elolvasta.

Mire a végére ért újra remegett a keze, és megint átjárta a hideg. Ebben az évszakban pedig különösen meleg volt.

A levél magától a regisztrátortól jött, és kérte, hogy beszélhessenek négyszemközt következő este a park eldugottabb részén.

Egy részt, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most ez vicc, vagy komolyan az, amire gondolt… Vagy csupán sejtette, hogy mire gondol…

Találkozni…

Miközben elmélyedt gondolataiban gyorsan aláírta még azt a lapot, amit beadhat a következő nap a regisztációnál. Legalább ez legyen meg a gyerekekért.

Utána csak hátradőlt, és lehúnyta a szemét elmélkedve, hogy elkellene-e mennie egyáltalán.

**Nem kerülheted el…**

Másnap, amibe persze már beleszámított Temari hazaérkezése is, reggel fél nyolckor már a gyakorlói tisztáson sorakoztak fel a gyerekek teljesn harci felszerelésben.

- Nichie. Készen állsz? – kérdezte Mugito teljes hidegvérrel, mire a lány vigyorgott.

- Most felém hajítod, vagy játszod az eszed? – kérdezte, mire kinyújtotta a kezét és megidézett egy fegyvert. Mugito is mosolygott, készen állt a támadásra.

- Te akartad, Michi. – majd elhajította a shurikeneket. A lány gyorsan kivédte őket, majd megindult a fiú felé hihetetlen gyorsasággal. Egy két bombát küldött előre, hogy megtévessze a helyét, majd mikor lendítette öklét, hogy eltalálja a füstből kinyúlt egy kéz, és elkapta a karját, egészen a derekáig szorította.

-Áú! Hé! Ez nem volt fer! Használtad azt a jutsut! – kiáltott a lány, majd kirángatta magát a fiú szorításából, és a csuklóját szorongatta.

- Megmondtam, hogy nem játszadozom. – mondta hidegen, majd a nyakához tette a kezét. Ekkor jelent meg Temari és Emori, akik eddig nézték a kettejük között folyó küzdelmet.

- Mugito! Mondtam, hogy ne használd azt a jutsut! Veszélyes lehet, és elvesztheted felette az önüralmat! – károgta Temari komolyan, de Mugito fel sem vette.

-Sensei, ő kérte, hogy harcoljunk. Én csak szeretném a maximmot kihozni magamból a vizsgára.

- Fenéket! Majdnem eltörted a csuklómat te barom! Akkor mi a fenét csináltunk volna a vizsgán, ha?! – üvöltött rá a lány, majd megfogta a fiú gallérjánál.

- Mugito, hogy te mekkora egy barom vagy… - hallatszott a vöröshajútól, mire a fiú készült megütni öklével, hacsak Temari hirtelen szét nem tárta volna a hatalmas acél legyezőjét. Az ütés még csak meg se rezdítette a hatalmas tárgyat.

- Elég Mugito. Határozottan megtiltottam, hogy használd a vérvonal képességed. A te érdekedben mondtam. – suttogta szigorúan, mire a fiú félrenézett, ciccegett egyet, és elvonult a legközelebbi fához. Emori kinyújtotta a nyelvét, majd Michi mellé lépett.

- Nem értem, miért kell mindig idáig eljutni… - suttogta a lány.

- Sensei, folytathatjuk? – kérdezte Emori. Temari bólintott, de előtte lehajolt Michihez, aki még mindig szorongatta a csuklóját.

-Egy kicsit fáj… - mondta. Temari figyelte még egy ideig, bejáratta minden irányba, majd mosolygott.

- Rendben. Nem tört el, de eléggé megduzzadt. Valószínű két nap múlva már nyoma sem lesz. Ne erőltesd meg. – javasolta, mire a lány bólintott, és helyére rakta a fegyvert, amit még előzőleg elejtett.

- Emori. Azt akarok, hogy koncentrálj az ütéseidre. – jött a következő parancs, majd a jounin a nagy tölgy felé mutatott. – Üssed addig azt a fád, ameddig meg nem mozdul a gyökere. – Emori vigyorgott, majd készítette az öklét, ám a szőke megállította.

- Várj, még nem adtam oda a nehezéket. – nevetett egyet gonoszan, majd kivett a táskájából egy jópár kilós csuklóra csatolható sújt. Emori döbbenve nézte, ahogy csak lazán kiemeli a zsebéből. A lány még mindig vigyorgott.

- Ha azt nézed, hogy emelem ki, megnyugtatlak, a legyezőm ennél hússzor nehezebb.

Emori elvette a súlyokat, nehezen magáracsatolta, és megindult a fának. Mondani sem kell, az első ütés, szinte meg sem rezdítette a törzset eleinte.

- Sensei… én is szeretnék még valamit csinálni… Megmutatná, hogyan kell idézni?

- Idézni csak azok tudnak, akik-

- Tudom, csak… Tudja, hogy nekem már van állatom.

- A madarak királynője. Hallottam róla, igen.

- Segítene egy picit? Nehezen tudom mozgatni a kezem… - mondta szégyenkezve a lány. Temari mosolygott, majd lehajolt a lányhoz.

- Szerintem egyelőre pihentesd a karodat. Az idézés ugyanolyan jó lesz holnap is, mint ma lenne, ne aggódj. De ahhoz megfelelő chakra áramlásra van szükség, és ezt azzal biztosíthatod, ha a karod eleget pihen. – a lány erre egy rosszalló pillantást vetett Mugitóra, aki még mindig a fánál duzzogott és figyelte őt.

- Az a kis hülye… - suttogta mérgesen.

- Ne feledd. – hívta fel a figylemét a lánynak. – Az egyéni képességek épp oly fontosak, mint a csapatmunka. Hagyjad most a sértődésedet, koncentrálj, hogy számukra is jobb lehess. – bíztatta egy kicsit. Michi mosolygott egyet vígaszul, majd elindult a terep másik szegletébe, ahol a rúgásokat gyakorolhatta… és ahol persze nem baj, ha kidönthet egy-két fát…

Temari most Mugito felé vette az irányt.

- Nem kell a mese, Temari sensei... – mondta mit sem törődve a fiú.

„_Mióta lett ilyen pimasz?"_- gondolta Temari magában.

- Mugito, ez akkor sem megoldás.

- De ez az én képességem! Miért nem használhatom? Csak mert én más vagyok, mint a többi? – Temari sóhajtott.

- Nem erről van szó… Egyszerűen csak még nincs itt az ideje, hogy használd. Bele kell tanulni, ahogy a shuriken célzásába.

- De már elég jól tudom haszálni… - mondta sértődötten.

- Ha elég jól tudtad volna használni, már nem lenne Michi karja. – mondta határozott komolysággal, hogy egy kicsit magába nézzen a barnahajú. Úgy látszik a fiú kicsit megértette mit akart hangsúlyozni ezzel, majd sajnálkozva a földet nézte.

- Elnézést… - mondta halkan.

- Nem tőlem kell bocsánatot kérni, úgy gondolom. – mondta mostmár egy tónussal melegebben. A fiú elnézett a lány felé, aki épp a folyón battyogott át a túlpartra.

- Jó ez legyen az én bajom. – mondta végül egy sóhajjal. Temari mosolygott.

- Én is így gondoltam. Na gyerünk vissza. Most én támadlak meg, te meg próbálod visszaverni őket, megértetted?

A fiú holtsápadtá vált.

- AZZAL A DÖG LEGYEZŐVEL??!!

* * *

Eközben a faluban fontos tanácskozások folytak a Hokage irodájában. Tsunade összehívott pár embert, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy nem fenyegeti-e újabb vész a falut.

- Pár küldönc azt rebesgette, hogy a hang ninnjái különösen sokan vannak mostanában a rejtett vízesés falvának környékén. És mint tudjuk, a legnagyobb fegyver ellátás onnan jön. – Tsunade nagyot kortyolt a teájába.

- Ez mind aggasztó hír… De mivel tudnánk mindezt megmagyrázni, anélkül, hogy a háború előkészületeire gyanakodnánk? – hangoztatta el komolyan.

- Shizune san… - hallatszott most az ANBU vezetőtől. – Úgy gondolom, ön és a csapata tehetne egy kis felderítést hang ninjaként, hogy belefollyon a környezetükbe. Úgy tudom, az ön csapata van a legjobban felkészítve a kémkedési helyzetekre. – a lány pislogott, majd aggódva Tsunadére nézett, aki viszont egyetértésbe bólintott.

- Aggasztó lenne, ha egy újabb támadás történne a chunin vizsga alatt, ami már csak pár egy hétre van immár… Shizune, neked adom a feladatot. Számítok rád. – mondta komolyan, azzal odaadta a papírt, ami az asztalára volt téve eddig.

- Ha bármi baj történne, mi ott leszünk, készültségbe. – mondta az ANBU, azzal letérdelt, és eltűnt.

-Rendben van. Szólok a többi résztvevőnek is.

Tsunade sóhajtott egyet. Kezd öregedni…

- Tsunade sama! – jelent meg hirtelen egy újabb személy a szobában. Az öreg hölgy felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Inuzuka? Úgy emlékszem nem mostanra idéztelek. – mondta furcsállva a fiú megjelnését.

- Igen, de fejlemények vannak. Azt hallottam, hogy Shikamaru égen-földön kereste tegnap Temari-sant. Naruto elkotyogta egy ramen mellett. – ekkor ugatott egyet a mellette lévő kutya. – Shh, Akamaru! – suttogta oda neki.

- Valóban? – kérdezte költőin Tsunade. – Őszinténszólva, ez előbb vagy utóbb várható volt. – mondta lazán. Kiba nem értette, hogy viselkedhet ilyen nyugodtan. Nem azt mondta a múltkor, hogy semmiképp nem találkozhatnak?

- De… Tsunade sama-!

- Ne aggódj… Nem lesz semmi baj. Temari erős. És remélhetőleg Shikamaru szíve is sokkal erősebb, mint Kagemarué.

- De hokage sama, nem lenne jó, hogyha újra előidézne egy újabb személyiségváltozást. – mondta határozottan. – Temari veszélyben lehet! – nyomatékosította. Tsunade felhúzta szemöldökét.

- Kiba… Ugye nem kevered össze a munkát a magánélettel? – kérdezte óvatosan. Kiba erre visszafogta magát, és vörösen hátrált egy lépést.

- L-lehet, hogy ez így jön le az emberek szemébe… De Temari san csak egy fontos barát. – magyarázta. Tsunade csak bólinott.

- Semmi baj azzal, ha felügyelsz rá. Megértem… De ne keveredj bele komolyabba, ha úgy érzed, ingoványos talajon jársz. – mondta hidegen. Kiba vállat vont.

- Nem kell ezt játszani. Pontosan tudom hova akar kilyukadni… De megnyugtathatom, nem ezen a talajon lépkedek. – mosolygott a végén. Tsunade bólintott egyet megnyugodva.

- Rendben van… Figyelj Inuzuka. Arra kértelek, hogy ügyelj, nehogy találkozzanak, ugye?

- Igen…?

- Mostantól felfüggesztelek.

Sokk…

-É-én… Miért?! – Tsunade mosolygott.

-Mert, mostantól másnak adom az ügyet… - ekkor kopogtak az ajtón. – Szabad!

Az ajtón belépett a rég megszokott unalmas fejével a konohai ninja.

- Miért hívott? – kérdezte.

- Ő?! – kiáltott fel Kiba.

- Mit én? – kérdezett vissza. Az öreg hölgy csak összefonta a karját.

- Át kell adnom egy üzenetet…

**Tch… Nőszemély**

Lement a nap. Feltűntek a csillagok. De olyan gyorsan fújta el a szél, mint ahogy a vihar kialakul az óceán felett.

Temari amilyen okos volt, olyan bolond is. Tegyük fel, hogy elhitte mindazt, ami a levélbe volt írva… Mégis elment a találkozó színhelyére.

Mikor belépett az erdő eldugottabb részére, a holdat eltakarta egy pillanatra egy sötét felhő.

Megtapintotta az egyik fa kérgét, majd legugolt elé.

- Istenem, de bolond vagyok… - motyogta, és átölelte a lábait.

- Talán annyira mégsem. – hallatszott. Temari felnézett, és látta, hogy a fölötte lévő fa ágán ül az illető. Újra világított a hold.

- Szóval… Miért akartad, hogy idejöjjek? – kérdezte komoran a lány, és felkelt ölbe tett kézzel. A fiú leugrott az ágról, és zsebre dugta a kezét.

- Beszélni szerettem volna veled. – mondta.

- Pf, ez nagy indok.... – oldalra nézett. – Miért nem szóltál, hogy Sunában voltál? – kérdezte rideg hangon.

- Arról akarsz meggyőzni, hogy keresselek meg, attól függetlenül, hogy te nem vagy a faluban? – kérdezte nyomatékosan. A szőke hirtelen törékenyebbe vált. – Mert, csak hogy tudd, felmentem a Kazekage irodájába, és érdeklődtem felőled… - majd közelebb lépett hozzá, aminek következtéve Temari hátrált egyet. – És nem voltál ott.

Temari kissé össze volt zavarodva. Látszott a tekintetén, hogy most nem tudja, mit mondjon. Aztán hirtelen összeszedte magát, és egyből megeredt a nyelve.

- Szóval azt akarod mondani, hogy az én hibám akkor? – kérdezte, de közben megint hátrált egy lépést, egyre közelebb érve az egyik fához. – Persze, vádoljuk csak Temarit!

- Egy szóval nem mondtam, hogy a te hibád lett volna… És most légy szíves jól figyelj rám. – majd újra lépett egyet előre.

Temari nem szerette ezt a háromlépésnyi távolságot. Félt… Félt a közelségétől, és attól, hogy még valamit tenne, amit lehet, hogy megbánna. Megint hátrált egyet, minek következtében már csak egy lépés választotta el a fától.

- Miért? Megint ki akarsz oktatni a dolgok problémásságáról? – kérdezte, reménykedve, hogy tudja titkolni hangjában a félelmet. Azonban kezei kissé remegtek, ami azonnal felütötte a figyelmét a fiúnak.

- Vagy előadást akarsz tartani jouninná válásoddal kapcsolatban? – vetette fel a következő kérdését, majd megragadta hátul a kezeit, hogy lefogja remegését.

- Túl sokat beszélsz… Hogyan akarsz ilyen távolságból támadni egyáltalán? – kérdezte, mire Temari szemei kimeredtek. Honnan tudta?! Honnan tudta, hogy egy kunai volt a kezében?!

Még egy lépéssel közeledett.

- Honnan tudhatom, hogy nem azért jössz, hogy támadj, konohai. – mondta hidegen, de mostmár hangjában sem tagadhatta le félelmeit. Újra hátrált, és neki ment a fának. – Nem de, Shikamaru? – nevének újra kiejtésével mintha tűket szúrtak volna testébe. De most nem törődhetett ezzel. Shikamaru nem mondott erre semmit, megint lépett egyet felé, és a kunait kivette a lány kezéből. Temari visszafojtott lélegzettel tűrte tekintetét. Olyan keménynek tűnt. Olyan… Másnak. Olyan közel volt hozzá, és mégis oly távol.

- Befejezted? – kérdezte mélyen szólva, szemét a szőkéjébe meresztve. Ő azonban csak tátogott. Egy hang sem tudott kijönni a torkán.

- Mit akarsz tőlem? – a szavak is nagy nehezen jöttek ki belőle. Szinte nem is az ő hangját vélte hallani.

Ekkor Shikamaru meglendítette a kezét, mire Temari becsukta a szemét. A kunai egyenesen a feje mellé szúródott be. Shikamaru megint egy centivel közelebb került hozzá, kezével kitámasztotta magát a törzsnek, átölelve ezzel Temarit.

- Azt mondtad már rég megbocsátottál… – hallotta egyszer csak. Kinyitotta a szemét. – Én mégis itt vagyok, és újra kérem. - tekintetük találkozott, és feszült lett a légkör. Most nem hideg volt… Izzott köztük a levegő minden egyes lélegzetvétellel.

- M-miért akarsz te bocsánatot kérni? – kérdezte óvatosan, fejét teljesen a fába nyomva, hogy minél messzebb kerülhessen szúró tekintetétől. De ő csak nézte őt, és mikor szólásra nyitotta száját mégis félbehagyta. Csak most vette észre szemeiben, mennyire más lett.

Már mindketten megváltoztak. Talán így is marad ez örökre… A fiú sóhajtott egyet röviden, majd közelhajolt a lány füléhez, aki dermedve várta mi fog történni. Két szót suttogott.

- Mert elhagytalak…

Némán álltak, egy újabb felhő suhant el az égen, eltakarva a hold fényét. De most több volt, mint egy, és megdörrent a hatalmas égbolt. Shikamaru megfogta a lány derekát és letérdelt. Temari csak nézett rá, ahogy elfordítja tekintetét róla, és fekete ruhájába nyomja arcát.

Egy esőcsepp esett arcára. Majd mégegy és mégegy… Elkezdett esni az eső.

A fiú pedig csak nyöszörgött a ruhájába.

- Sajnálom, hogy bántottalak… Sajnálom, hogy megtámadtalak. Sajnálok mindent! – kiabálta. Temari szeméből kicsúszott egy könnycsepp. De már nem tudta megmondani, a saját könnye, vagy az eső mosta–e el tekintetét.

- Shikamaru… - mondta halkan, majd elcsuklott a hangja, és térdei megadták magukat. Rárogyott a hátára, mire a fiú is átölelte, esőcseppekkel teli hajának illatát mélyen belélegezve. – Már rég megbocsátottam. – jött ki csukladozva, mire csak jobban megszorította.

Nem így képzelte el a találkozást. Nem így képzelte a saját keménységét… Újra megsebezték, és már megint elvétette azt a hibát.

A fenébe…

**  
Semmi sem történt…**

Nem tudni, mikor ért aznap haza a két ember, sőt azt sem, hogy hányan vették észre kettőjük kis találkozóját. Számított arra, hogy nem sokáig tarthatják titokban talákozásukat, de a látszatot fennt tartva, továbbra is kerülték egymást az lekövetkezendő két napban is.

A lányok gyanakvóan figyelték a szőkét, akárhányszor is szóba hozták a lófarkas fiút.

Shikamaruval innentől nem is találkozott ténylegesen, néha össuefutottak az utcán, de igyekeztek nem kimutatni figyelmüket a másik iránt, ami néha nehezen is ment… Ino folyton Temarin csüngött, Sakura meg, ahogy csak tudott, kérdezősködött Shikamarutól. Nem hiába ő volt a legokosabb szinte az egész faluban… Kifogást, kifogásra lehetne halmozni,de ha elérkezik az a kérdés, amire nem szabad hazudni, azt egyik sem tenné.

- Shikamaru, minden rendben? – kérdezte a rózsaszínhajú. – Minden rendben van köztetek? – folytatta kíváncsian a bögre teája mellett. Shikamaru megragadta dangó rúdját, és leszedte az elsőt.

- Mondhatjuk úgy, nem útáljuk egymást… - Sakura nevetett egyet.

- Hiába köntörfalazol, Shikamaru… A vak is látja, hogy odavagytok egymásért. – Shikamaru horkantott egyet.

- Bárcsak egyszerűbbek lennének a dolgok… Nem beszéltünk már majdnem öt napja. Mintha egy szakadék választana el… Nem értem.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő sem szívesen teszi… – vígasztalta vállára rakott kezével. – Hisz nyertetek most egy kis időt legalább.

- De mi lesz később? – szakította félbe. - Az rendben van, hogy most próbálunk… De mi jön ez után? Nem utazgathatunk folyton félévente. Tönkretenné az egészet… – Sakura levette a kezét, majd sóhajtott.

- Ha valahányszor pénzt kapnék, amikor csak ezt hallom… Shikamaru. – komolyan nézett a fiúra. – Hány éve ismeritek egymást? – Shikamaru kitámasztotta a fejét, úgy piszkálta ételét.

- Mit számít az…

- Több mint öt éve. És volt olyan perc, amikor azt kívántad, bárcsak korábban ismerhetted volna, nem igaz?

- Hová akarsz ezzel kilyukadni?

- Nem akarok ezzel semmire se kilyukadni, egyedül csak azt próbálom súlykolni, hogy nem kéne olyan gyorsan feladnotok még. – a fiú sóhajtott. Kezeit összeszorította, és maga elé görnyedt.

- De mit csinálsz, ha minden gát szakad… És elönt a víz… Talán jobb is volt még akkor rég az a döntésünk…

- Ne legyél ennyire pesszimista… - próbált lelket önteni belé, de Shikamaru elfordult. Számára véget ért a beszélgetés. - Tedd a jelentést Tsunade asztalára… addig megnézem, hogy van Temari.

Ó igen… Az eső elkezdett újra esni nagy cseppekben, amik hangos kopogással landoltak a vendéglő tetején.

**  
Mit hoz a vihar…**

Halkan, és lassan múlt el a zápor, ami igencsak kiürítette a város utcáit. Az emberek fedezék alá vonultak, aki csak tehette, kivéve, akik küldetésen voltak, de ők úgysem tehettek ellene.

A szél viszont nem szűnt meg, és egyre erősebben fújt, mintha ki akarna fújni valamit a faluból. A szél mindig baljós jelet hordozott. Főleg, ha valaki igazán a szél gyermeke volt…

- Pont idejében jöttél… Kint rettenetes idő tombol. Milyen hirtelen lehült a levegő! – húzódott be Sakura az apartmanba. – Huhh…

- Pont időben egy kis teához. Kérsz egy forró cséeszével? – mosolygott.

- Igen, kérek.

A három genin hangja már a folyosóról hallatszott. Temari kint hagyta őket a terepen, had maradjanak gyakorolni. Sejtette, hogy a vihar őket is hazasodorja idejében.

-Kölykök… - motyogta egy halvány mosollyal a szőke, majd öntött a csészébe.

Az ajtó egyszer csak berobbant.

- Útálom az esőt! ÚTÁLOM! Ráadásul a szél sem szűnik meg, ami méginkább rátesz egy lapáttal az elkövetkezendő megfázáshoz! – ki más lett volna, ha nem Emori…

- Inkább törülközz meg, és igyál egy teát! – utasította kedvesen Temari. – Ti is. – csak ezután tudta jobban legeltetni szemét tanoncain, mikor mindhárman beértek. Mugito karjában cipelte Michit, aki elveszthette az eszméletét. Hirtelen elkapta a riadalom, ahogy meglátta Mugito sebhelyes arcát. Emorira fogta tekintetét, majd végre meglátta rajta is a sebesülések nyomait.

- Mugito! Mi van Michivel?! – gyorsan letette a kannát kezéből, majd odasietett a lányhoz. Emori lefeküdt a kanapéra Sakurával szemben, aki kortyolt egyet teájából, majd lerakta, és a fiúhoz hajolt.

- Rendben, nem olyan vészes… Pihentesd a lábaidat, a jobb elég csúnyán meghúzódott, de a bal csuklód megrepedt… - mondta, csupán szemével diagnosztizálva. Elkezdett kutakodni táskájában, majd kivett egy tekercs kötszert. – Ne merd mozgatni a következő két napban.

- Valamelyik idióta csapata úgy gondolta, nagy hecc lenne, ha felénk irányítja az egyik technikáját… A hülye villámtechnikája meg is ölhetett volna minket, ha Emori nem lép közbe. – mesélte Mugito kissé megviselve. Temari átvette a lányt tőle, és Emori mellé fektette.

- Sakura… - nézett rá a jounin, majd megértve az üzenetet Sakura egyből nekilátott megnézni, nem esett-e komolyabb baja, ám utána gyorsan sóhajtott.

- Semmi baja. Csupán hirtelen kiütötte magát. Ne aggódj, magához tér. – aztán Mugitóra suhant tekintete. De már nem nyugodt tekintettel vizsgálta őt. A fiú zilált, és nem kapott levegőt. Szemeit minden másodpercben lecsukta, de egyszer csak térdre rogyott.

-Temari! – szólt határozottan a lánynak, aki eddig Michivel foglalkozott. Mugito abban a percben összeesett, földön megkoppant fejpántja.

- Mond, hogy nem volt épp _**olyan**_ állapotban! – nézett ijedten Temari Emorira, aki komoran félrebólintott.

- Ha egy pillanattal is később érek hozzá… - suttogta inkább magának, de senseie így is hallotta, aki erre összeszorította fogait.

- A föld a leggyengébb a villám ellen… - kezdte Sakura, miközben Mugito bordáira rakta kezét.

- Mugito vérében van a föld ereje… A másik kettő víz, és villám. Emori csak ezért nem sérült meg vészesen.

- Kekkeigenkai? – Temari bólintott.

Michit szobájába fektette, Emori pedig magától dőlt be ágyába. Mire visszaért találkozott Sakura borús tekintetével.

- Mi a baj?

- Nem jó… Sajnálom, de a fiút kórházba kell vinni.

- Ennyire nagy a baj? – ijedten futott rajta végig a hideg. Az ő felelőssége, ha valami baj történik vele… Mit fog tenni?

- Egyelőre nem tudom, meddig kell pihennie, de az biztos, hogy a vizsgáig nem tesz egy lépést sem… Ami pedig a másik csapatot illeti… - kezdte el először habozva, homlokára téve kezét. – Van egy sejtésem, hogy nem egy genin csoport volt ez. – itt újra komolyan nézett Temarira. – És Tsunade samát is érdekelni fogja…


	5. ötödik fejezet Epilógus

**Egy apró sugallat…**

- Nem értem, hogy történhetett ilyen… Miért nem volt velük egy felügyelő? – kérdezte a szőke hajú nő a kórházi ágy mellett. Szemöldökét összehúzta, nem volt valami boldog az eseményektől. Ráadásul… Nem kaptak semmilyen visszajelzést néhány napja már környékbeli határoktól sem… Rossz helyzetben van, ami nagyon nem jó a vizsga elején.

- Már nem gyerekek… De nem gondoltam volna, hogy bármi bajuk eshet. – mondta Temari erre, habár tisztában volt avval, hogy az ő felelősségére voltak utalva.

- Minden esetre… Mugito nagyon csúnyán megsérült, annak ellenére, hogy csak alig látszódik külső sérülés.

- Tsunade sama, utánanéztem a csapatoknak, amelyek lehettek. Technikák alapján. Nem sokan vannak villámhasználók, sőt, ami a legnyugtalanítóbb, hogy egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy a hang csapatának semmi köze nem lehet hozzá.

- Nem tudhatjuk, hogy a csapatvezetők mivel bírnak. Hiszen egy jounin, sőt, néhány esetben már chuninok is birtokolhatnak kétféle elemet. – válaszolt erre Temari. Tsunade egyetértően bólintott.

- Temari, szóltam Inonak, hogy ugorjon be a gyerekekhez, amíg te itt vagy. Ő leápolja addig Michi sebeit. – a szőke lány mosolygott.

- Köszönöm.

- Rendben… Sakura, ezt add át Shizunénak. Majd ő diagnosztizálja, miféle energia van benne. – odaadta az üvegcsét Sakurának, aki bólintott, és kiment a teremből. – Minden esetre, az összes vizsgára érkező csapatokra állítok egy-egy figyelőt… Csak a biztonság kedvéért. – Temari sóhajtott.

- Nem hinném, hogy így sikerülne is kiszűrni bármit… Az is lehet, hogy baleset volt, csak a kölyök gyáva volt, hogy bevallja… és akkor ez mind felesleges lehet.

- Én azt mondom, reméljük, hogy így is volt. – mondta, azzal összekulcsolta kezeit térdére könyökölve. – Mert ha kiderül, hogy nem ez áll a dolgok hátterében, attól félek nagy változások lesznek a közeljövőben… És én már kezdek kiöregedni. – Temari mosolygott erre halványan, de aztán ő is összeszorította öklét.

- Nem rég volt egy álmom… Pont ezzel kapcsolatban. Egyik éjszaka megjelent a volt tanítóm, és azt mondta, hogy mihamarabb el kell hagyni a falut. Eléggé furcsa körülmények voltak, és mikor megkérdeztem miért, megöltek bennünket… Borzalmas volt. – összegörnyedt, ahogy visszaemlékezett. Nem volt egy kellemes álom. Már vagy két hete nem tud azóta normálisan aludni. Kezdett félni, nehogy beigazolódjon.

Tsunade végighallgatta, majd felállt, és elindult az ajtó felé.

Gyere velem. – mondta.  
- De Mugito-?

- Ne aggódj miatta, ide állítottam egy őrt. – válaszolt magabiztosan, és kiment. Temari is utána indult, amint megsimogatta Mugito fejét. – Ne hozd rám így a frászt még egyszer, értve? – hangja kellemes volt, mintsem dorgáló és remélte, hogy a fiú még eszméletlenül is hallja őt. Temari nagyon megijedt, és nem akarta elveszíteni Mugitot. Se mást, aki közel áll hozzá.

- Nem akartalak megijeszteni, azért nem szóltam semmit sem… de nem hagyhatjuk figyelmen kívül néha az ilyesfajta jeleket sem. – Temari a nő mellé sietett, aki sebesen szedte a lépcsőket lefelé.

- Hogy érti ezt?

- Nem vagyok biztos ebben… Nem szoktak hinni ezekben a jelekben, de… Nem érdekes. Minden esetre, azért hívtalak magammal, mert a testvéred küldött egy üzenetet, amit szeretne, ha te olvasnál el. – Temari léptei lelassultak kissé.

_Levél? Sosem szokott küldeni… Most miért…?_

Egyre jobban aggasztotta őt az összes esemény. Valami itt nagyon nem stimmelt. Itt állnak a háború küszöbén, ki tudja, mikor lépik át azt a bizonyos határt, és akkor elszabadulhat a pokol.

Gyorsan megérkeztek a toronyba, ahol Tsunadét másodpercenként zavarták apróságokkal, és lassan került csak sor Temari ügyére, de a lány türelmes volt, és hagyta, amíg a nő elvégzi ügyes-bajos ügyeit.

- Tsunade sama, hívtam-

- Tudom! Tudom! Nem kell emlékeztetni, pontosan tudom miért… Szóval, visszatértek már a déli csapatok? – kérdezte lapozva az előtte álló iratokat. Azonban a férfi, aki közvetített csak intett a fejével.

- Sajnálom… Még semmi hír nem érkezett. – a szőke nő borúsan tekintett irományára.

- Nem jó…

- Engedélyével, most mennék. – jelentette a hírnök, azzal kisétált az ajtón, ahogy Tsunade bólintott.

Temari addig a falnál állt, nem messze az íróasztaltól. Mire mindenki távozott, már papír sem volt a nő asztalán.

Rendben… Ideraktam a leveledet. – benyúlt az egyik fiókba, és kivette az iratot. – Tessék.

Temari átvette, és próbálta nyugodtan kibontani. A borítékban egy rövid levél volt csak, nem tartott sokáig, hogy elolvassa.

Megfordította, hátha talál még valami lényegeset a másik oldalon, de nem talált semmit, és erre csak idegesebb lett. Forgatta a borítékot is, hátha még talál valami jelet, de mikor rájött, hogy semmi mást nem fűztek hozzá az üzenethez súlyosan sóhajtott, majd megkereste a legközelebbi széket, ahova lerogyhatott.

- Nem szeretnék beleszólni semmibe sem, de… Történt valami? – kérdezte a Hokage fürkésző tekintettel. Temari komolyan nézett rá, majd kitámasztotta a fejét térdére könyökölve.

- Valami történt Sunában… ami megviselte a hadierőt. A Kazekage üzenetet küldött. Rengeteg civil sérült meg, egy csomóan elmenekültek a faluból búvóhelyekre. – megint sóhajtott. – Miért mindig akkor történik valami, amikor nem vagyok ott?! – kiáltotta dühösen, majd felpattant, és az ablakhoz ment. Mögötte Tsunade fölkelt asztalától és mögé lépett.

- Meghagyta, hogy mondjam el a Hokagénak, hogy vigyázzon a fű ninjákkal, és akik északról jönnek… Ezen kívül megkérte Tsunade samát, hogy engedélyezze maradásunkat, ameddig szükséges.

- Megteszek mindent, amit lehet az információkkal kapcsolatban. Minden lépésről tudnunk kell, amit a bátyád tesz, hogy felkészülhessünk. – Temari az ablakra dőlt.

- Ha ez a levél reggel érkezett… Az azt jelenti, legalább egy napba került, hogy ideérjen. Vagyis, lehet, hogy azóta sokkal súlyosabb állapotban van a falu… És ha ez így igaz, az azt is jelenti, hogy nem lehet se küldeni, se fogadni egy levelet sem. Magyarán ezzel megszűnik az információforrás, blokkolják a csapatok utánpótlása, segítségkérést egyaránt. Vissza kell mennem… – ekkor valaki hangosan kopogott az ajtón, majd belépett.

- Tsunade sama, hívatott? – kérdezte. Tsunade megfordult, majd a fiú megpillantotta mellette Temari gondterhelt arcát. – Temari?

- Köszönöm, hogy jöttél… Ugye ráérsz az elkövetkezendő pár napban?

- De hát a vizsgabizo-

- Hidd el, most komolyabb bajunk van annál, hogy ezzel foglalkozzunk… - arca elkomorodott.

- Miért? Mi történt? – kérdezte Shikamaru, tekintete a lány és a Hokage között cikázott. Temari előrébb lépett egyet lassan, kezében a levelet szorongatva.

- Kitört a háború.

**  
Csúszás…  
**  
- Nincs más választásunk, fel kell függeszteni a vizsgát. – hallatszott a torony udvarán ahol shinobik tömege jelent meg, hogy hallják a döntés kimenetelét.

- Miért?! Ezért jöttünk idáig, hogy bejelentsék, hogy nem lesz megtartva!

- Kikérem magamnak!!!

- Ezt nem tehetik!

Egy ideig még zúgolódott a tömeg, egészen addig, amíg Tsunade nem kiáltott. A legkevesebb hangot azonban a hang és a fű ninjái adták. Mintha nem is bánták volna az egészet.

- Csendet, mindenki! – próbálta felvonni magára a figyelmet. Mellette nem messze Temari állt, csapata nem jelent meg, kivéve Emorit. Később kiderült, hogy Michinek szüksége van egy teljes átvizsgálásra, ugyanis esés közben megzúzódott pár végtagja. Sakura különösen figyelt az állapotára, ahogy Mugitóra is.

- Felhívom mindenki figyelmét, hogy nem azért vannak csak itt, hogy letegyék a vizsgát a diákjaik! Chuninná való előléptetésük akkor igazolódhatnak, ha már elég érettek a csapat vezetéséhez! Ezt azonban nem ebben az évben tehetik meg, és nem tűröm, hogy gyengítsék a várost az ilyen helyzetekben, mikor pár lépés választ el minket a háborútól!

Csend…

- Akkor mit vár, mit tegyünk?! – hangzott az egyik vezetőtől, fél szeme el volt takarva fejpántjával.

- Nem várok semmit. Választhatnak, hogy visszavonulnak a faluikba, és értesítik saját kézből a vezetőjüket az elhangzottakról, vagy pedig itt maradhatnak, ameddig szeretnék, de számítaniuk kell az esetleges támadás veszélyétől.

- Szóval, vagy maradunk itt, vagy eltűnünk… Készséges választások. – mormogta a hang ninja. – Én leléptem. – minden szempár rászegeződött. Nem is várták másképp. A hang volt a leggyávább mindegyikük közt.

- Tegye, ahogy jónak látja. Kijelentkezését jelezze a kapun álló őrjáratnak. – Tsunade a mellette álló Shizune felé pillantott, aki abban a pillanatban megindult egy papírtoronnyal a kezében. – Aki úgy gondolja, távozik, az töltse ki a lemondási nyilatkozatot.

Egy percig ezután mindenki állt, mintha megdermedt volna. Próbálták felfogni az elhangzottakat. Most ez azt jelenti, hogy harc közeleg? Egyesek talán normálisak annyira, hogy a tanoncaikra gondolnak elsősorban.

Halk léptekkel állt elő egy fiatal nő, majd Shizunétől elvett egy lapot, és gyorsan aláírta.

- A huszonhármas csapat, a víz országából visszalép… - mondta ezután, és elindult a lépcső felé. Ez mintha meghozta volna a többiek bátorságát, és egyből megindult újabb két ember.

- A kő is visszalép…

- Ahogy a köd is.

Egyesével követték az emberek egymást, végül csak két csapat maradt.

- A hang és a fű nem óhajt visszalépni? – kérdezte szemet szúrva Tsunade. A két vezető egymásra nézett, majd a előreléptek.

- Nincs sok keresnivalónk… Mi is távozunk. – a modortalan férfi szinte kitépte Shizune kezéből.

- Oh, de durva… - motyogta a fekete hajú nő, de nem szólt komolyabbat. Mögülük felbukkant egy újabb személy, és a két vezető felé közeledett.

- Micsoda meglepetés a két falut ilye közel látni egymáshoz… - jegyezte meg felvont szemöldökkel. A fű fejpántot viselő nő komoran tekintett rá.

- A homok csak törődjön a maga dolgával… - sziszegte, majd ahogy elsétált mellette megbökte vállával.

- A fű meg vigyázzon, ha épségben haza akar jutni. – válaszolta fenyegetően.

- Elég Romi, menjünk. – szólt rá a férfi.

- De Waki! – de mielőtt még újra szólt volna a férfi megérintette a vállát.

- Felesleges vitába keveredni…

A homok ninja mögé lépett egy konohai shinobi.

- Miért állsz le mindenkivel veszekedni?

- Helyes, menjetek csak… - motyogta még a párosnak.

- Temari. – szólt rá erősebb hangnemben, mire a lány megfordult, és szembekerült vele. A fiú kissé megszeppent, de nem lépett hátrább egy lépést sem. Még a tüzes szeme sem hátráltatta. - Nem hiszem, hogy ez a megfelelő hely erre.

- Van egy két dolog, amire tényleg nem ez a megfelelő hely, Shikamaru… – tette a helyére, majd a nő után ment és a karjánál fogva visszarántotta.

_Huhh… Kemény…_

- Ha megtudom, hogy közötök van a villám balesethez, véged. – mondta, mire Romi kitépte a kezét szorításából.

- Miből gondolod, hogy közünk van a kölykeid hogylétéhez? Ez a híres homok modora? Vádoljunk mindenkit, akit csak lehet? – Temari ciccegett egyet, a fű ninja erre kiengedte fegyverét hosszú ujjú felsőjéből.

- Romi! – kiáltott rá a hang férfi, miután Temari lekapott egy tekercset a derekáról. Shikamaru rögvest mellé lépett.

- Temari, elég! – sziszegte neki hangosan, kissé visszarántotta, mielőtt még megidézhette volna a hatalmas fegyvert.

- Le a fegyvert, mindketten! – kiáltott egy ötödik hang. Erre mindenki felé nézett. Tsunade komoran figyelte mind a négyüket, majd rosszalló pillantást vetett a két nőre, akik képesek lettek volna két perc alatt szétszedni egymást.

- Itt nincs helye se harcnak, se vitának! Nem mondom még egyszer, le a fegyvert! – de nem kellett harmadjára is szólnia. Temari derekára csapta a tekercset.

- Én leléptem… - mondta még elég hallhatóan, és eltűnt a tetőről. Shikamaru kezét a homlokára tette.

_Taku… Ez a nő…_

A másik nő visszahúzta fegyvereit, majd elindult az ellenkező irányba. – Waki, ne foglalkozz az én dolgaimmal… Én sem szólok bele a tiédbe. – szólt, figyelmeztetve őt, azzal leugrott. A férfi sóhajtott, majd Shikamarura nézett.

- Ne aggódj, nem mindig ilyen. – magyarázta Romi heves… természetét. Shikamaru horkantott egyet.

- Hidd el, én megértem… - megvakarta a nyakát kínjában, majd engedélyt kért Tsunadétől, hogy lelépjen. Mikor bólintott már mindkét shinobi messze járt a toronytól.

Két heves kunoichi egy faluban? Tch… Rosszabb, mint a háború.

Mi több.

Ez maga az armageddon…

**  
Azt hittem már elfelejtetted…**

- Az a kis szemét!

Öklével belecsapott a falba, ami persze elég nagy lyukat hagyott maga után… De hát ki hitte volna, hogy egy tüzes női ninja épen és sértetlenül hagyja legalább egyszer a falat látogatása során?

- Az nem a fal hibája…

A hang az ajtótól eredt, lassan átlépte a küszöböt, majd eljutott a szobáig, ahol a szőke jounin dühöngött. A fiú a falat bámulta, majd a lányra nézett.

- Ezt ki fogják fizettetni.

- Szarok a falra, mi a francot hisz magáról az a kis tetü?! Azt hiszi, olyan könnyen megúszhatja, hogy megsebesíti az egyik geninemet? Na, majd adok én neki olyat, hogy-

- Nem mész te sehova, és nem csinálsz semmit… Egyébként is. Van valami bizonyítékod, hogy ő lehetett? – kérdezte Shikamaru, mire Temari elnémult. Nyitotta volna a száját csípős hozzászólásához, ám rájött, hogy igaza van.

Lényegében is… Nem volt semmi bizonyítéka. És felvágós bárki lehet, amivel csak ingerli az embereket. Ezt ki tudná jobban, mint ő maga…

- Különben meg… - szólalt újra meg. – Ha mégis ő volt, ne süllyedj le az ő szintjére. Sokkal okosabb vagy te annál, hogy ugyanazokkal az eszközökkel visszaadd azt. – sóhajtott, és leült a legközelebbi székre. Temari kiengedte levegőjét, és azzal dühe is mintha csillapodott volna.

- Baka… Követ vagyok, pontosan tudom, mivel járnak a diplomatikus konfliktusok.

Shikamaru mosolygott egyet, mintha már ezt várta volna válaszként. Aztán felfigyelt rá, hogy a lány csatlakozott hozzá, jobban mondta, leült az ölébe, amitől persze Shikamaru meglepődött. Temari észrevette, és egy gyors vigyort küldött, miközben lábait keresztbe rakta, egy kissé meglibbentve ruhája aljának vágását, amitől kilátszott egy része combjának. Hirtelen melegebb lett, legalább is, Shikamaru számára biztos is. Temari bizonyára élvezte a helyzetet, hogy kínozhatja ő testi… öhm… adottságaival…

De a szőke kunoichi csak vigyorgott, míg a fiú próbálta leplezni az arcán megjelenő rózsaszínes árnyalatot.

- Mi az… Mit vigyorogsz annyira? – kérdezte, hogy megszakítsa a kínos csendet.

- Imádom, ahogy zavarba tudlak hozni. – válaszolta bájosan.

Remek… Egyre jobb. – gondolta Shikamaru, miközben próbált erősen nem odafigyelni az előtte álló… tényekre.

- Ugyan már! Ne legyél ennyire prűd! – nevetett fel Temari mire Shikamaru majdnem ledobta őt öléből. Nem értette ezt a lányt, komolyan… Egyik pillanatban még képes lett volna lerombolni a fél hotelt, a másikban pedig bájosan cseveg.

- Az előbb majdnem átverekedted magad a másik szobába, mégis mit vársz? – kérdezett vissza ugyanazzal a vigyorral, amit az előbb a lány is megengedett.

- Találtam egy diplomatikusabb megoldást. – válaszolta, majd karjait Shikamaru nyaka köré fonta.

Mindkettő mosolygott.

- Ó, tényleg? – kezeit Temari derekára helyezte.

- Tényleg.

- Vagyis …? Engem kínozni? – megint nevetett a lány.

- Bevallom, az is megfordult a fejemben. – grimaszolt.

- Akkor bizony nem jó úton haladsz… - színlelte panaszkodását. – Mert így csak egyre jobban arra késztetsz, hogy megcsókoljalak. – suttogta olyan közel az arcához, hogy érezze, ahogy lélegzik.

- Tudod, beszéd helyett a tettek mezejére kellene lépned, Shikamaru. – Temari hozzáérintette homlokát sajátjához.

- Ezt azt hiszem, be tudom vállalni… - mondta önelégülten mosolyogva és végre megcsókolta a lányt. Shikamaru próbálta őt közelebb húzni, mintha valami el akarná szakítani őket, Temari pedig szorosan ölelte át nyakát. Aztán hirtelen elhúzta a fejét a szőke.

- Hé, a gyerekek bármikor bejöhetnek… - Shikamaru felállt, és ahogy ölbe vette, visszahúzta a csókba.

- Van ajtó… - a lány hiába akart visszakozni, hülye lett volna félbeszakítani. – És nincsenek is itt.

- De Emori-

- Temari, mi lenne, ha egyszer azt tennéd, amit mondok, hm? – kérdezte, de nem hagyott válaszolásra időt, mert lefektette az ágyra.

- Honnan ez a szadista éned? – kérdezte meglepve végül, mikor végre levegőhöz kapott. Shikamaru megállt. Nem tudta mit mondjon. Őszintén, meglepte a kérdés.

- Nem tetszik? – kérdezte egy lágy mosollyal, de aztán Temari vigyora megnyugtatta, hogy nem mondott semmi rosszat, így hát merte megint megcsókolni.

- Azt hiszem, kedvellek… - szakította meg Shikamaru. Temari vörösen nézett egyenesen a szemébe. A nagy Sabaku no Temari elpirult. Elpirult…

- Nem, nem kedvelsz… - Shikamaru furcsán oldalra biccentette a fejét.

- De, de igen. – Temari próbálta kerülni a szemét, de elbukott.

- Ne mondj badarságokat…

- Csak az igazat mondom.

- Ne viccelődj ilyennel!

- Szeretlek.

- Szeretsz…? – kérdezte, gyengének érezve magát.

- Gyere hozzám, Temari... – itt megbillent a magabiztossága.

- E-ezt most nem gondoltad komolyan…

- Most ezt te tudod, vagy én?

-… Nem szerethetsz engem… - Shikamaru sóhajtva mellé feküdt, könyökölve tartotta fejét, szemeit a lányéra szegezve.

- Miért is?

- Mert nem szerethetsz egy olyan problémás nőt, mint én… Te magad mondtad. Egy hétköznapi életet szerettél volna, egy se nem túl szép, se nem túl csúnya feleséggel, két gyerekkel, először egy lánnyal, aztán egy fiúval, és békésen megöregedni gondok nélkül. Ezek voltak az alapfeltételeid… - fél testével elfordult tőle. – És én megbuktam már az elején. – Shikamaru horkantott.

- Akkor én is. – válaszolta teljesen egyszerűen. Erre Temari visszafordult.

-…Mert? – a fiú sóhajtott, majd felült, hogy közelebb húzta őt magához.

- Nem lehet hétköznapi életem, mert mindig valami érdekesebb történik ahhoz, hogy hétköznapi legyen. Nem lehet se szép, se csúnya feleségem, mert akit szeretek az gyönyörűbb mindenkinél…– sorolta mosolyogva a jelzőket, végül figyelte, ahogy Temari végre előveszi érzékenyebb arcát. Habár arcán nem látszott mennyire boldog, a szemei leírták mindazt, amit gondolt.

Pár pillanat alatt visszanyerte magabiztosságát, majd megszólalt végre.

- Egy pillanat. Mi van, ha én előbb egy fiút szeretnék, aztán két lányt? – kérdezte egy teljesen új mosollyal, de ez cseppet sem gátolta meg Shikamarut, hogy újra megcsókolja.

- Akkor lesz három sokkal problémásabb gyerekem, és egy sokkal problémásabb feleségem, akit mindennél jobban szeretek.… - motyogta az ajkaira. Érezte, ahogy Temari is elmosolyodik, de most esze ágában nem volt újra megszólalni.

Igen…

Egy sokkal problémásabb élet várt mindkettőjükre. Ebben biztosak voltak.

**  
****A háttérben…**

- Minden a tervek szerint halad.

- Igen… Senki nem gyanakszik egyelőre.

- Mivel mindenki a hangot és a fűt figyeli, nem hiszem, hogy gondunk lesz a következő hónapokban.

- Igen… Habár a Kazekage szereti belekeverni kémeit a játszmánkba, aminek egy cseppet sem örülök.

- De a Hokage nem foglalkozik vele. Úgy tesz, ahogy az a levélben meg volt írva… És ha a levélben az áll, ők a tettesek, már csak pillanatok kérdése, és elkezdődik a háború.

- Érzik a vesztüket… Az ANBU hadsereg állandó készültségben áll a falaknál már napok óta. Nem lesz könnyű átjutni rajtuk…

- Ne aggódj, Hanabi sensei és Kaeda sensei megoldják a többit. Egyelőre mi jók vagyunk, mint konohai shinobik.

- Hanabi sensei azt mondta, vigyázzunk a szőke jouninnal. Tudod, hogy a Kazekage húga.

- Igen, de szerencsére nem volt ott, amikor megsütöttük a kölyköt.

- Még jó… Az is szerencse, hogy nem látták, honnan jön a támadás. Másképp már rég le lettünk volna bukva, és minden eldől.

- Ja… Kaeda sensei jól le is tolt téged utána.

- Nem vagyok már kölyök, aki utasítgathatnak…

- Tizenöt vagy Hayate… És még mindig szeles.

- Én csak teljesítettem a parancsot. – vonta meg vállát. - Egyesével kell mindenkit elintézni. Csapatonként…

- De akkor hagyjuk őket utoljára! Nincs kedvem most lelőni a képességeim erejét! Kérlek?

- Hm…

- Na, úgy sem sejtenek semmit!

- Rendben, rendben… De most egy ideig nyugton kell maradnunk. Amíg le nem folyik a felkészültség… Had kapjunk utána szabad teret.

-Te… Hayate… Biztos vagy benne, hogy bízhatunk Hanabiban? – a fiú a gyertyaláng felé fordult, hogy jobban lássa a lány arcát.

- Ha mégsem… Tudod, hogy mit kell tenni.

- Persze… - Hayate közelebb húzódott hozzá.

- Mi van? Honnan ez az ellágyulás hirtelen?

- Kaeda sensei bízik benne…

- Azonban ez még nem elég ok. Kaeda azt is mondta, hogy felügyeljük a csapatát. Emlékszel Izumi?

- Huhh, furcsa egy kölykök voltak azok. A konohaiak annyira mások, mint a rejtett hó emberei…

- Erről jut eszembe, érkezett otthonról valami hír?

- Nem nagyon… Csak hogy a fű nem hajlandó még mindig tárgyalni… és a Víz semmiképp nem vonul vissza a folyóról.

- Szuper…

- Csak várunk… - a fiú átölelte a lányt.

- Hé, mi itt vagyunk egymásnak. Ameddig így vagyunk, semmi baj nem történhet, nem igaz? – mosolyogott.

- Szerinted apa is ezt akarná? – kérdezte halkan Izumi. – Néha eltöprengek, miért is vagyunk mi itt… Hisz nemrég még a havas hegyekben játszottunk. Másnap meg már fegyverrel a kezünkben küldtek ki minket a csatatérre… - Izumi is átölte a fiút. – Úgy örülök, hogy te itt vagy nekem, Hayate…

- Én is örülök, hugi… Együtt fogjuk ezt végig csinálni. És szabadok leszünk.

- Megígéred? – Hayate kacsintott rá egyet.

- Akár az életem árán is.

* * *

  
Epilógus

- Nem… Sajnálom.

Temari mereven és szúróan nézett a szőke nő szemébe.

- Miért? Miért nem?! – kiáltotta. – Hogy lehetséges ez? – Tsunade tett egy próbálkozást a lenyugtatásával.

- Sajnálom, de nem találtunk semmilyen okot arra, hogy közülük vadásszuk a felelősét a támadásnak. – Temari rácsapott az asztalára.

- Már elnézést, de ha nem tévedek igenis komolyan megsérült az egyik geninem! Mégis mit várhatok? Legalább a támadót megtalálnák!

- Megértem, hogy szeretnéd mihamarabb előkeríteni a felelősöket, de nem lehet, ha egyszerűen nincs semmi adat, jel vagy nyom vele kapcsolatban… Te magad is láthattad az iratokat, amelyeket Sakura mutatott.

- Ez még nem tisztáz semmit… – sziszegte vele szemben.

- És már beszéltem a csapatkapitányokkal is.

- Igen? És ők mivel vannak tisztázva? Vagy tán mégis valami folyik Konohában, amiről nem tudhatunk? – kérdezte modortalanul, de meg sem várta a válaszát a nőnek, sarkon fordult és kitépte az ajtót.

- Temari! – állt fel asztala előtt. – A viselkedésed nem old meg semmit! Információ híján mit vársz, mit tehetnénk? És sajnálom, de igen, van fontosabb dolog, amivel az ANBU osztagok dolgozhatnak. – mondta szigorú hangon. Temari kezében megragadt a kilincs.  
_Szóval, nincs kedve senkinek sem bemártania a kezét…_

- Akkor majd én szerzek információt… - szólt még utoljára, majd bevágta az ajtót maga mögött.

Tsunade visszarogyott székébe. Talán nem kellett volna megemlítenie Mugito állapotát… Akkor nem lenne ennyire felzaklatva.

De szó mi szó… Elég súlyosan megsérültek a végtagjai.

„_- Szóval a vérvonal képessége?_

_- Úgy látszik, jóval több van itt a sérülések mögött, mint hinnénk…_

_- Úgy gondolja, Tsunade sama? – még egyszer végigtekintett a fiú körbetekert testén. Rosszabbul is járhatott volna, mint két törött borda, de a felszín alatt jobban is sérült a teste, mint azt gondolták az elején. Mivel a föld igen közel áll képességeihez, ahol a villámcsapás érte a testét, vagyis minden ujjbegye, amiben a chakra végig folyik, megszakította az áramlást, ezzel sokkot okozva az agynak, ami irányítja a végtagokat…_

_Ez még nem lem lett volna olyan nagy baj… Csak hogy, nem kisfeszültségű áram érte szabad bőrfelületét, és mivel feltehetőleg alkalmazta a technikáját, százszorta erősebb ütést kaphatott minden érzékszerve, ami csak lassacskán jelezte a hibákat, ájulás, nem megfelelő testi mozgás keretében…_

_- Ha nem javul három napon belül az állapota… - harapott szája szélébe Tsunade. Shizune lecserélte a lábán lévő kötést, majd felhelyezett egy másikat. Két napja nem kelt fel, infúzióra volt kötve idáig… Várniuk kell, most egyelőre nem tehetnek mást…"_

Emori és Michi látogatták rendszeresen, szinte kétszer minden nap, de a nővér mindig szól nekik, hogy ne legyenek sokáig, ugyanis, eszméletlen betegeknél nem szabad sokáig tartózkodni. Michi egyszer annyira felidegesítette a nővért, hogy kénytelen volt az ágytálat a földhöz vágni. Emori próbálta őt nyugtatgatni, de feleslegesnek mutatkozott. Ennek csak az lett a vége, hogy felügyelettel szabadott bemenniük innentől a szobába…

Temari minden délután benézett hozzá, ám az ötödik napon végre magához tért. Sakura csodának tartotta, hogy ilyen gyorsan magához tért, mivel a gyógyszerek is valószínű, eszméletlen állapotba húzhatták vissza. Nem csak Narutonak volt hihetetlen regeneráló képessége.

Hála istennek, a veszély a hetedik napon elmúlt, ami a testi rendellenességeket okozhatta, és egy pár nappal később kiengedték a kórházból, igaz mankóval a jobb karja alatt.

- Szóval, mi lesz a chunin vizsgával? Akkor… Ennyi volt? – kérdezte Mugito. Temari bólintott.

- Nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy egyelőre nem lesz lehetőségetek, hogy chuninok lehessetek… Legalábbis, amíg a háború tart.

- De hát még el sem kezdődött… - mormogta Michi az orra alatt. Persze Temari meghallotta.

- Sokkal veszélyesebb lenne most megtartani. A jelöltek között lehetnek kémek, vagy orvgyilkosok, akik utasítás szerint leszedhetik a felesleges genint. – Emori megtorpant ijedtében.

- Micsoda?!

- Ugyan, ki akarna egy ilyen gyáva kisfiút megölni, mint te? – fokozta a hangulatot Michi, Mugito csak hümmögött.

- Ez nagyon nem volt vicces Michi! – a lány megdörgölte a fiú fejét.

- Ugyan már, csak vicceltem! – nevetett, de a hangulatot végül csapatvezetőjük állította le.

- Akármennyire is viccesen hangzik, a vizsga nem vicces, és az sem, hogy tényleg vannak gyilkosságok. Hiszen magam voltam tanúja egy párnak. – ciccegett, nem akarta kimondani, csak kicsúszott a száján. Michi felvonta szemöldökét.

- Sensei hánnyal találkozott már?

- Már nem számolom… Ha nem számolom az elmúlt éveket… Geninként mondanék… pár százat? – kérdezte magától töprengve, majd legyintett. – Valahogy úgy…

Michi ledermedt a földbe.

- Hé, azok még más idők voltak… - nyugtatta meg Temari őket, de hamar rájött, hogy felesleges előttük titkolni a kész tényeket. Megállt előttük.

- Most nagyon figyeljetek rám… Véssetek a fejetekbe minden szót, mert nagyon komolyan beszélek. Üljetek oda le… - mutatott az egyik fa melletti kispadra. Miután a geninek elfoglalták helyüket, Temari felvázolta magában, hogyan is kezd bele mondandójába.

- Szóval… Mint tudjátok, háborúban élünk.

- Ami még nincs is. – mondta megint Michi, de Temari csak átfutotta tekintetével.

- Rengetek olyan emberrel fogtok találkozni, itt, vagy akár éles helyzetekben, akik nem fognak foglalkozni, hogy gyerekek vagytok. Őket legkevésbé érdekli az, hogy kik a szüleitek, és hidegvérrel megölnek. Ha alkalmuk lesz rá… Nem szabad, hogy legyen. Nem azt mondom, hogy most kezdjétek el egymásban a kémet keresni, csupán, vigyázzatok kivel álltok szóba, és soha ne adjatok ki magatokról semmit, bármilyen adat is legyen az. Ha úgy lesz, hogy harcba keveredtek, tegyetek meg mindent, hogy életben maradjatok, de elsődleges cél, a védelem, és az ellenség sakkban tartása.

Mugito, és a ti balesetetek, nem volt baleset. Valaki ki akart iktatni titeket, ehhez kétség nem fér… De nem tudjuk ki tette és ezért kérem és hangsúlyozom annyira, hogy ne bízzatok meg senkiben, még ha szövetségben is állunk.

- Kösz, ezt jól esik hallani… - hangzott egyszerre, mire Temari hátrapillantott meglepve.

- Hát te mit csinálsz itt? Nem a könyvtárban kellene lenned üzenetet kódolni? – kérdezte. Shikamaru intett a gyerekeknek, azzal a lányra mosolygott.

- Szóval, mi is van az ellenségekkel? – kérdezte tőle vigyorogva.

- Semmi különös, jól megvannak a lusta hátsójukon. – vágta vissza.

- Ó, ezt jó hallani. Történetesen az ellenség egyik parancsnoka vacsorára hívja legfőbb ellenségét, persze fehér zászlóval, és értesíti, hogy fontos híreket kell majd megosztani, természetesen a parancsnok szüleivel elsősorban…

A gyerekek nem értették mit beszél. Milyen ellenség? Mi van a vacsorával?

- Ti értitek, mit mond? – kérdezte suttogva Emori, de Michi csak megingatta a fejét.

- Halvány lila gőzöm sincs… - erre Temarira mutatott ujjával. – Biztos, hogy ez Temari sensei, és nem egy földönkívüli klón?

- Akkor ezzel megvolnánk… Vissza kell mennem, dolgozni. Ino és a csapata teljesen kikészít. Kell neki a segítség. – mondta mosolyogva, majd megfogta Temari kezét. – Majd csak kitalálunk valamit, rendben? – kérdezte aggódó arccal, mire a lány csak bólintott egyet megnyugtatva.

- Majd lepasszolom a gyerekeket Inonak, rendben?

- Ó, ilyen kegyetlen vagy velük? Miért nem inkább egy sárkányt zársz a szobába? – viccelődött, de aztán elengedte őt. – Majd szólok neki, hogy tudjon róla… Este találkozunk.

- Igen…

A gyerekek nézték, ahogy eltűnik a következő saroknál, majd felpattantak.

- A sensei mióta van ilyen jóban ezzel a konohai shinobival? – kérdezte mosolyogba Michi.

- Hát… Már magam sem tudom. Azt hiszem, azóta, amióta meg akartam ölni. – mesélte nekik. Michi sóhajtott.

- Sensei minden szerettét meg akarta ölni? – kérdezte líraian. – Mióta ismeri a sensei? – Temari nevetett a lányon. A fiúk csak szótlanul figyelték őket, nem az ő hobbijuk, hogy mások szerelmi életét hallgassák.

- A chunin vizsga óta, úgy alig tíz éve. Amikor a homok megtámadta Konohát. Na de az már régen volt… - hesegette el az emlékeit.

- Kár, hogy nem lesz egy ideig vizsga… - mondta Emori. – Így hogy bizonyítsunk, ha nincs rá lehetőségünk?

- Egyszer, csak találnak majd egy alkalmas időt erre is… - sóhajtott Temari. – De kifürkészhetetlen a jövő. Én sem tudhatok előre mindent. – Mugito felsorakozott melléjük.

- Szóval, előfordulhat, hogy az elkövetkezendő években nem lesz rá lehetőségünk?

- Csak azt tudom, hogy ha tényleg annyit fejlődtök, hogy észrevehetőek lesztek, talán vizsga nélkül is chuninná válhattok. Ettől függetlenül ne vegyétek lazán a dolgot. Edzenetek kell, nem is keveset! – derekára csapott. – És ha itt az idő, nektek is meglesz a csapatotok, akit saját felelősségre kell irányítanotok.

- Hm… Jól hangzik. – álmodozott Michi. – Remélem, megérjük azt a napot.

Temari az égre nézett. A tiszta kék égboltra…

- Megfogjátok.

_Ezt ígérem…_

**VÉGE**

* * *

nahhh, ennek is vége HUHH!!!  
ha eljutottál eddig, gratulálok neked, és remélem h tetszett mégha az eleje még nem volt olyan.... mindegy.

várok véleményeket mi tetszett, mi az, ami talán nem kellett volna, esetleg a közeljövőben kap még vki ötlete helyet... talán:P

tervezek egy fanfiction-t, Konoha szelleme címmel, de még egy oldal nincs meg belőle xD

valószínű csak egy év múlva lesz meg, de csak jelzem, hogy addig jöhetnek az ötletek:)  
minden karaktert szeretnék beletervezni immár^^

szóval, köszönöm az olvasást :D  
tschüß^^


End file.
